Panem High School - London (Everlark)
by Renee Tiana
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has moved with her mom and sister to live in England. When she starts going there she starts falling for Peeta Mellark. When they finally get together Gale is determinded to hurt Peeta for stealing Katniss and Katniss for not choosing him and Delly wants Peeta and a good show. Will they survive their last year of high school?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya guys thanks for reading my Fanfiction. Before we start, yes this is an Everlark/Peeniss fanfic but Gale will be trying to get Katniss from Peeta and Delly will be trying as well.**

**This is my first fanfic so be nice please. Also I would love to hear some constructive critism as well as good comments so yeah. And I will be uploading every Saturday from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games (sadly) or any characters or any songs involved as I am rubbish at writing songs.**

Chapter 1

_My father and I are walking back home from the local Wallmart and we turn into a dark alley way. _

"_Now Katniss apart from when I am with you, you should never ever go down these alleyways" says my father in a stern tone._

"_Of course daddy" I reply, grabbing hold of his hand and skipping at his side. It was my 11__th__ birthday today and my father had accidently let it slip that Prim, my mother (Mavis) and him were throwing me a surprise party .Nothing could ruin that day. _

"_FREEZE!" a shtranger shouted jumping in front of my father and me. Instinctively I screamed as the man held up a gun._

_Being the brave man he is my father tried to reason with the man._

"_Surely it doesn't have to be like this. I mean-" My father slumped to the floor. I screamed and tried to run to him, but everytime I took a step my father moved further and further away from me, whilst screaming my name."_

I wake with a start, covered in sweat. It turns out it was Prim calling my name instead of my father. Apparently, I was screaming and thrashing about until she came to wake me up for my first day of year 11. (**A/N** **ages 15-16) **I give Prim a hug and thank her for waking me up and she then leaves to get ready for her first day in year 6 (**A/N ages 10-11). **

I have a quick shower and pull out some clothes. I want to make an impression. It is my frist day in an English high school and I want to make friends. In America I was always classed as an outsider and no one even came close to me. Now that I am sixteen I can probably finally have some friends.

I pull on a forest green short sleeve crop top and some black shorts. I do my eyeliner in a winged shape and put on some mascara. I'm not a big fan of make-up and that is usually as far as I go. I was about to walk out of the room when I remember that I hadn't done my hair yet. Quickly, I pulled it up into my signature braid and put on some2 ½ inch wedges.

When I walk down the stairs I walk to the kitchen where I see my mother and my sister eating their breakfast in silence.

"Hello Katniss" says my mother weakly. I choose to ignore her, just like she did to me and Prim when my father died. She has only recently started to come back around last month. But I just can't forgive her.

I give Prim a hug and grab some toast from the table and was about to walk out the door when I remember that it is England and that I probably need my umbrella and my school bag. I run up the stairs, grab those two items and run out the door.

I must have zoned out on the way to school, because I am there really quickly. I have already had an induction day at the school so I know where everything is and I already have my timetable:

**Monday:**

**English**

**Latin**

**Break**

**P.E**

**P.E**

**Lunch**

**Maths**

**History**

**Tuesday:**

**Maths**

**Chemistry**

**Break**

**Art**

**Art**

**Lunch**

**ICT**

**English**

**Wednesday:**

**P.E**

**P.E**

**Break**

**Physics**

**Maths**

**Lunch**

**Chemistry**

**French**

**Thursday: **

**Art**

**Art**

**Break**

**Biology**

**Maths**

**Lunch **

**English**

**French**

**Friday:**

**DT**

**DT**

**Break**

**French**

**Physics**

**Lunch**

**Music**

**Music**

I wasn't that bothered about the timetable, just about the people in them. Were all the girls going to be bitches or will they be nice. Will all the boys be idiots or caring. To be honest I don't have a clue.

My form room was on the second floor and I make it in the second the bells go. I stand at the front of the class looking at my feet whilst my new form tutor (Mr Abernathy) slurs something about me being from America and to make me feel welcome before he collapses on the floor succeeding in making the whole class erupt with laughter.

I take in my surroundings and see that there is only one space left. I look at the owner of the other seat and see the most handsome boy I have ever seen. His dirty blond hair curls perfectly on his head and his eyes are like the ocean. Not to forget the fact that I could see his abs even with a shirt on.

_What are you doing Katniss? _I think to myself _You're here to learn not have boyfriends. _ Confidently, I make my way over to the seat and sit down. I think someone is looking at me. I can feel the eyes burning holes in the side of my head.

Abruptly, I turn my head to the side and see the handsome boy- I mean boy staring at me.

"Do you have a problem?" I say not caring if I sound rude.

"No, sorry. By the way I'm Peeta Mellark" he holds out his hand as if for me to shake it. After about 2 seconds I do shake it and then the bell goes. In the blink of an eye, I was at the door and I hear someone shouting my name.

Irritated I turned around and saw Peeta and some other people walking towards me.

"What!" I say. And he seems slightly taken aback.

"Ooh! This one is feisty" says one of the boys. Quickly I shoot him a death glare and he shuts up.

"I was just wandering if we have any lessons together it would be better to have someone who knows the place around to help you out." Peeta says, also giving the boy a death stare.

I show him my timetable and a grin appears on his face. I'm guessing we have classes together. It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I would prefer to have a girl as a best friend on the first day so that Prim doesn't tease me about it.

"We have all our lessons together" he says giving me a 100 watt smile.

"Great(!)" I say and all of the boys and girls behind him laugh.

He somehow persuades me to let him walk with me to lessons and at the end of the 4th lesson he again persuades me to sit with his group of friends.

I am quickly introduced to the girls: Johanna, Annie, Clove and Finch (she prefers Foxface) and the boys: Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Cato, Marvel and Thresh.

By the end of the day I am given nicknames and given an invitation to a party at Finnick's house for the group of friends only.

When I get home I give Prim a huge hug and start my homework. In spite of myself I let out a smile. I have finally made some friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading guys. In this chapter there may be a kiss involved. Not telling who with though. Also this chapter will be in Peeta's Pov and it will start when Katniss comes in the classroom.**

**Disclaimer: Even though I want to I don't own the hunger games or any of the characters or songs involved.**

**Peeta's POV**

"Why is Delly staring at you?" said Finnick motioning with his head to where Delly is pulling a constipated face. I _guess _she thinks that's sexy. I hate her so much. She is a slutty bitch who never deserves anyone.

"Woah Peeta calm down" says Finnick.

"Crap… I really need to stop speaking my thoughts out loud" I said just as the door opened. A beautiful girl around 5"10" walks through the door. She has long dark brown hair which is in a side braid, her eyes are piercing but in a good way and they are a beautiful shade of silver and also she has a really nice body.

"So, Peeta you can shut your mouth now" Laughs Finnick as I punch him.

Haymitch introduces her. She is called Katniss and I can't help noticing how beautiful her name is. Haymitch also says that she is from America, California and with that he falls to the ground and everyone starts laughing.

I look at Katniss and realise that she is walking towards me. I try to play it cool by fist bumping Finnick , but Finnick rejects me and raises his eyebrows instead.

When she sits down, I look at her. Her eyes, her nose , her mouth. I think she senses someone looking at her because she whips her head around and asks if I have a problem in a rude tone. Its going to be hard to win her over.

"No sorry. By the way I'm Peeta Mellark" I hold out my hand and notice in the corner of my eye Delly giving me evil eyes. I ignore her and smile at Katniss when she shakes my hand.

The bell went and before I could blink Katniss was at the door. I quickly grabbed all of my friends who were in my form room and chased after Katniss.

I called out her name and she came to a halt and looked at me with obvious annoyance on her face.

"What!" she snapped.

"Ooh! She feisty!" says Gale. Katniss and I both give him devil eyes. Somehow I manage to get to see Katniss' timetable and my face lights up when I found out that I have every class with her.

When I tell her she replies sarcastically and we get going to English.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I will update again on Wednesday/Thursday and Saturday .**


	3. Chapter 3- Manners

**I felt like uploading again so I did . Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs, characters or The Hunger Games.**

**Katniss POV**

I am walking from our form room with Johanna when I feel a hand on my hair starting to pull me backwards. I small scream escapes my mouth. When I turn around I see that it was Delly. I have grown to really dislike her purely because she dislikes me.

"What do you want bitch" says Johanna

"And why did you have to pull my hair!" I said massaging my head.

"I wanted to talk to you, you American slut!" Shouts Delly

"Excuse me!?" I hear Johanna say as I slap Delly.

"Well I don't want to talk to you and why you want to talk to someone Delly you say something polite and don't pull their hair out!" I say treating Delly like a five year old.

I look around and see that we have started to draw in a crowd. I also see some teachers at the end of the corridor, I think they know what is going on but decide to ignore us. Stupid teachers. I mean Honestly, how do they even get their jobs if they can't stop a fight. IN HIGH SCHOOL!

Someone in the crowd has started a chant :"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" and more people are joining in. I look at Johanna and she gives me a look to say "lets kick her ass". I pounce on Delly and punch her giving her a black eye.

"Stop it Everdeen, Peeta is mine!" screams Delly

"What has Peeta got to do with this?!" I shout at her as Johanna winds her by punching her stomach.

I see Delly's plastic surgery face curl up into a smirk, "you honestly don't know? I fancy him and he fancies you instead so I am just going to have to get rid of you!" Screeches Delly.

That catches me off guard I get off of Delly and pull Johanna back.

"Let's leave Johanna" I give Delly a hard stare and Johanna spits at her as we walk to art.

**Peeta POV**

I wonder where Katniss and Johanna are. We all have art together and I would have walked with them but the teacher (Miss. Trinket) asked me to help set up her lesson this morning.

The bell has just went and Miss. Trinket walks in the classroom and immediately notices the two empty seats one by me and one by Foxface.

"Mr. Mellark, do you happen to know where Miss. Everdeen and Miss. Mason are?" She asks in a shrill voice. I am just about to answer her when Katniss and Johanna burst through the door. I notice Johanna has a scratch down her face and Katniss has a bruise forming on her chin.

"WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE LATE TO MY LESSON!" screeches Miss. Trinket so loud and so high pitched that I have to cover my ears.

"Manners Miss. Trinket" says Katniss in a voice that makes it sound like she is the teacher. The whole class erupts into giggles because Katniss just stole Miss. Trinkets favourite saying.

"We are ever so sorry we were late to your lesson Miss. Trinket. It's was because we just couldn't bring ourselves to come to another one of these lessons because you are so boring. When Principle Snow said that we have to go we considered suicide, but we decided to face another day of you Miss." Says Johanna in an innocent voice, the class is now roaring with laughter.

"JUST SIT DOWN!" screams Miss. Trinket. When they reach their desks Katniss throws her bag down on the table with a annoyed expression. She looks cute when she does that.

"THAT IS MOHOGANY!" screams Miss. Trinket at Katniss, when she turns back to the class Katniss puts her finger up at her.

"Okay class so today we are going to do portraits of the person sitting next to you."

I immediately get to work. I draw her beautiful eyes, her perfect nose and her luscious lips. I draw her hair falling over her shoulders and her eyebrows creased in concentration. When we had 5 minutes left at the end of the lesson we had to show each other.

"You first" I say to Katniss, she seems a bit unsure.

"It is kinda rubbish I was never good at drawing" she shows me the picture of me. It is pretty average but I tell her that it is amazing and that she has talent. AND SHE BLUSHES! I don't know how I managed to get her to blush. As far as I know she always has a scowl on her face apart from when she is talking to me.

I show her mine and she starts blushing furiously.

"T-that's not me… I'm not pretty like her" she stammers, pointing to the picture. I think it's time to tell her how I feel. I hope she likes me back.

"Yes you are Katniss your eyes are beautiful. They shine brighter than the stars and I always think about them and your everything to me. Katniss will you go out with me?"

Silence.

"Yes Peeta I will go out with you!" She gives me a hug and whispers in my ear "Did you really mean those things you just said?"

"Every single bit" I said hugging her back.

**And there you go. Katniss and Peeta are now officially dating. I wonder how Gale is going to take this. I wonder how Delly is going to take this. Well we will find out in the next chapter. (Gale POV and Delly POV)**

**Thanks for reading **


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo again Guys. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Don't forget to review and comment and favourite.**

**Disclaimer:I really wish I did but I don't own the hunger games or any of the characters or any of the songs.**

**Gale POV:**

When they walk into the Dining Hall I start fuming. Why the hell did Katniss want him for?! I am clearly better looking, cleverer and just generally s better guy than Peeta.

As they walk over to me I pretend not to notice them holding hands. I'll get them later.

When they sit at the table I am sure that Peeta deliberately sat right next to me with Katniss. I have kind of liked her since yesterday. But Peeta did as well. I guess he just got there first.

From the moment I saw her in the form room I knew she was the one for me. Her eyes were the colour of the brightest silver there is. Her braid even though it was messy suited her so much. I knew that she would be mine. But she isn't…

When I tune back in I find out that they are talking about Katniss and Peeta and are shipping them as Peeniss. I turn to Katniss who is next to me and when she turns in my direction, about to talk to me I kiss her. I hold her face onto mine so she can't move and… realise she isn't kissing me back.

A shooting pain goes up and down my jaw as I fall off Katniss and onto the floor instead. I see above me (even though my eyes have gone blurry) Peeta trying to throw another punch at me, but Finnick and Katniss are holding him back. So she does have feelings for me if she is helping protect me.

It breaks my heart when Katniss and Peeta then walk away and then kiss at the door. Before I can do anything about it though Finnick's fist collides with my face and I fall into the darkness.

**Delly POV:**

I can't believe that my beautiful Peeta is dating a slut like her! I am so much better looking and beautiful than her.

As I walk into my Biology lesson I flip my hair over my shoulder, push my chest forwards and walk towards where Peeta and Katniss are sitting. Casually, I shove Katniss out of her seat as she leans towards Peeta to kiss him and sit in her spot instead.

"WHAT THE HELL DELLY!?" Katniss shouted at me, I flipped my amazing golden hair over my shoulder and look at Peeta.

"What? I just came to talk to my boyfriend!" I say leaning against Peeta, however I am heart broken when Peeta shoves me away and helps Katniss back up.

When Katniss is about to throw a punch at me, Peeta tells Katniss that I'm not worth it (NOT WORTH IT HOW DARE HE) and they go and sit somewhere else.

I don't believe how Peeta likes her. She is just some American slut! She isn't even pretty! She has been here for almost a week and she has already stolen the boy I have been in love with since I was in year seven (**A/N ages 11-12).**

She will pay for this I don't care if it involves breaking her legs or arms or anything she will pay!

**Thanks for reading guys! A small party is going to take place within the group in the next chapter and it will be in Katniss' POV.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the encouragement in the reviews! This will be in Katniss' POV and Clove's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any characters or any songs.**

**Katniss POV:**

This is the first time this week that I haven't had a nightmare and because of that I am actually in a good mood today.

As usual I gently shake Prim awake and then go into the shower. For some reason as well today I sing in the shower. It is by one of my favourite bands Sleeping with Sirens and it is called Fire (**A/N I chose this song for obvious reasons(the title)) **

_Yeaaah.._

_Yeaaah…_

_You made up your mind, right before the sound can move softly from your lips._

_You leave behind, a choice which once before you thought you could not resist._

_I give what you have when you decide that you,_

_Keep burning like fire it's burning you down._

_Sometimes they say this should feel something like fire _

_Till it burns you and you can't_

_Know you can't remain the same_

_Stay the same, stay the same , stay the same_

_Your losing your-_

"KATNISS SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" shouts Prim just as I'm about to sing the next word. At least Peeta is here now.

I dry myself off and quickly get dressed into a blue summer dress with green and blue converses and again for once decide to have my hair down today.

"_I really must be in a good mood today!" _I think to myself as I run down the stairs with my school bag. Just like a normal day my mother says good morning to me but I just ignore her and say hi to Prim again before stealing a waffle and leaving the house with Peeta.

"Hello Katniss" he says in a husky voice. God it sounds sexy.

"_I'm guessing he is still tired" _I think to myself as I greet him with a peck on his cheek.

He blushes and we talk until we reach school.

When we get to the school our friends come up to us, just when we notice Gale. I don't think he sees us though so we quickly ran inside the school before he could.

Annie told me that Peeta and Finnick both contributed into making Gale pass out already. But I still think he hasn't learnt his lesson because when I am going to my locker, I see him leaning against it making out with Delly. God I really hate Delly. I think they are trying to make me and Peeta jealous or something.

With Peeta and Clove by my side (our lockers are next to each other) we walk over to them.

"Excuse me Gale." I say trying to keep calm. This is probably the most disgusting kiss I have ever seen. When they pull away to answer me I see they both have a ring of saliva around their faces.

"Yes Katniss" he says trying to be seductive.

"What Katpiss." Says Delly looking Peeta up and down, not even looking at me when she is talking.

"You both on my locker so if you could just-" I point down the corridor to somewhere else, "make out over there I would appreciate it."

Gale moves over towards me and I can see Clove's face turning red and feel Peeta's grip tighten around my waist.

"How about I move when you give me a kiss and dump Bread Boy?" Gale compromises.

"How about no- Delly get the hell away from Peeta!" I yell as Delly strokes Peeta's arm.

I see Clove about to pounce when she turns to me and reminds me that I have P.E with her, Peeta and Annie and Finnick and Cato first so I don't need anything from my locker.

As I walk away Clove puts her finger up at them whilst I give Peeta a kiss on the lips, specially to make Delly jealous. When I look back at her, she has gone red and is shoving Gale off her because he looks like he is about to molest her or something.

"_So Delly does have standards" _I think to myself as we walk into the sports hall.

**Clove's POV:**

When we get changed we head back out to the Sports Hall and see a girl about to make a move on Cato who is talking to Finnick and Peeta.

I storm over to her and turn her to face me and see that it is my mortal enemy.

Glimmer.

We used to be best friends in Primary school **(A/N ages 3-11). **Then the day we came into high school she started hanging around Delly and her bitches and then they tried to bully Annie and I wasn't standing for that. So I broke her nose.

Then by the time we got to year ten **(A/N ages 14-15) **she had slept with nearly all of the school apart from our group of friends. And now she wants CatoI won't let her have him.

"Get the hell off me _Clover"_ says Glimmer in her squeaky "fail-at-being-sexy" voice.

"Stay. Away. !" I say slowly enough for her raison brain to pick up.

"I will get Cato, you know I will." She says and before she can sashay away I spit in that face of hers.

*5 minutes later*

In this lesson we find out we are doing athletics. We have to pair up and then do a series of races to see who will win the chocolate out of the pair by the end of the lesson.

Cato is about to ask if I can be his partner, when Glimmer asks him.

"Cato" she says, twisting her hair with her finger and winking at him, "Do you wanna be my partner?"

I'm pleased to see Cato look at her with disgust and then turns back to me and asks me. Obviously, I say yes and then I kiss Cato on the lips for about 3 seconds until Coach Enobaria realised we are doing PDA.

I see Glimmer walk off and unfortunately for Marvel, gets partnered up with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyya guys! Guess what? ITS FRIDAY! Sorry I just love Fridays. Anyway, this will be in Katniss' and Peeta's POV.**

**In this chapter there will be lots of running times and I am proud to say that I am 12 and I can run 100m in 15.89 seconds.**

**Disclaimer: I really want to but I don't own any songs/characters/the hunger games.**

**Katniss POV:**

First of all we are doing a one hundred metre sprint. In America, I was always the fastest in my class, but now I am not so sure. Just by looking at Peeta I can tell he is going to be fast. He just has the muscles for it.

First up is Glimmer and Marvel. After about 50m of running Glimmer falls over and starts complaining about how she broke a nail, whilst Marvel just keeps running and finishes in a time of 17.35 seconds. I am glad Marvel ran away from Glimmer, but I honestly thought he would be faster.

Next is Cato and Clove. All around me I can see people betting who would win because from what Finnick told me these two were fast and very, _very_ competitive. The race has just started and I can see Cato slightly out in front.

Suddenly, I hear a piercing scream in my left ear and see Glimmer screaming her head off for Cato. Just at the finish line though Clove beats him and Clove has a time of 16.24 seconds and Cato has a time of 16.69 seconds.

A few more groups go and then it is mine and Peeta's go. By the look on his face I can tell he is going to go easy on me.

"Peeta, run as fast as you can I want some competition" I say to him laughing at his change in facial expression. It changed from loving and kind to competitive and determined. I also noticed his eyes had turned a darker shade of blue.

We walk up to the starting line and crouch down.

"On your marks…" shouts Enobaria

"Get set…"

"GO!"

I run as fast as I can and see Peeta further in front. I push harder and end up neck and neck with him. There is around 40m left so I push as hard as I can and cross over the line a second before Peeta. I am glad that I have beaten my personal best of 16.19 seconds, because now it is 15.89.

I collect my breath and make my way back to Peeta, Finnick, Annie and Clove.

"Why didn't you tell us you were so fast Katniss!" says Peeta breathlessly. I am about to reply when I feel someone tapping my shoulder.

" Katniss, that is the fastest time I have seen from someone your age! Would you like to join the track team?" says Enobaria. To be honest I was startled but I accepted and went on with the rest of the lesson beating Peeta in every race.

**Peeta POV:**

As I walk over to our lunch table to sit with Katniss and the rest of my friends, I hear giggles behind me. Annoyed, I look back and see Delly and her followers batting their eyelashes at me and trying to seduce me. I was actually pretty disgusted.

I turned back quickly and walked over and sat next to Katniss. I don't get how she is so perfect.

"So Peeta are you and Katniss coming?" Cato asks us. Katniss said yes, but I didn't hear the question.

"_I really need to stop zoning out!" _I say to myself.

"To where again sorry I wasn't listening." I say whilst taking a bite out of my burger.

"Finnick's group party and sleepover, Loverboy" replied Johanna in an agitated voice. What is it with her recently? I say that I can come, when Marvel comes and sits down with us. I can see him staring at Katniss.

I think he might fancy her… I can't cope with Gale (who is back in our group) and Marvel.

***seven at night***

I manage to leave the house without my abusive mother finding out, thank god. I drive over to Katniss' house and collect her.

She is so beautiful. Her hair is down loose and she is wearing a blue crop stop with short shorts. I think she has no idea how much English weather can change but okay.

When we arrive we see everyone is sitting in a circle playing truth or dare/ spin the bottle. Being the kind gentleman I am, I take Katniss' bag from her and place it in one of the bedrooms.

When I sit down the bottle lands on Annie.

"Truth or dare Annie?" asks Finnick. I see he has a wicked glint in his eye. I'm guessing this isn't going to turn out well for Annie.

"Dare!" Says Annie confidently. Her dare is to call Glimmer and say that Cato wants to propose to her and that she is to arrive at Finnick's house in 2 minutes or else.

Annie calls Glimmer and in less than 30 seconds Glimmer has arrived and she looks at Cato expectantly.

"GLIMMER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" screamed Cato. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

The rest of us are all struggling to hold in their laughter and we only let it out when Glimmer runs out of the house.

Annie spins the bottle and I lands on Katniss. I see Annie also looks evil at the moment just like Finnick did. Her usually green eyes are turn darker and darker.

"Dare. Bring it on bitches!" says Katniss bravely.

"I dare you to make out with Marvel and Gale for 2 minutes each, whilst we tie Peeta to the bed so he can't move and force him to watch." Says Annie. Everyone falls silent apart from Gale who is laughing. I see Marvel blushing.

"No Annie, I chose truth!" says Katniss, clearly not wanting to. This is one of the reasons why I love her.

"You can't back out or the forfeit is to have Gale have sex with you." Annie says giving Finnick a hug. I can see Katniss is close to tears as she agrees to do the dare.

**Katniss POV:**

I really hate Annie at this moment in time! Anything apart from that dare. GOSH!

I watch them tie Peeta to the bed who is trying to break free. I feel really sorry for him.

Johanna has the timer ready and I see Gale making his way towards me. I try to find an exit but everywhere is blocked/guarded. I spot a window with a tree outside of it. If I can make it there I won't have to do the dare, I think.

I am about to make a run for it when I crash into the wall behind me, when I was backing away from Gale.

He pounces on me and angrily makes out with me. I think I am crying right now. This is horrible!

"30 seconds left" says Johanna.

I feel Gale reach for my boob and Peeta cry out. I start to cry again as Gale molests me and I can't do anything about it because he has pinned my hands above my head.

"5….4….3…..2….1!" as Gale breaks away I sink to the floor and cry. Gale is looking at me with a smirk on his face and then walks away.

"Gale you GIT!" I hear Peeta shout at him. God he is angry. Gale is probably not going to like what will happen in about 3 minutes.

Marvel is next. I feel Johanna drag me up from the floor and I try to make another run for I but Thresh catches me and pushes me back towards Marvel.

Marvel kissing me wasn't as bad as Gale. He is gentle and passionate. And I stop crying.

I can now hear Peeta sobbing and that tears my heart.

"20 seconds" shouts Johanna.

I feel Marvel push me against a wall and then starts to acts like Gale and tries to molest me but the time is up by then and I have also starting crying again.

I sink back down on the floor and watch as Peeta is untied. He runs over to Gale and punches him hard on his nose and I think I can see blood. In a matter of seconds a huge fight is happening.

Not being able to stand it anymore, I try to get Thresh to help me pull Peeta of Gale.

When we do we see Peeta with a black eye and Gale with a broken nose and several bruises forming on his jaw line.

Peeta then turns on Marvel and starts to slap and punch him. We again have to separate them.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" shouts Peeta as he runs out the room. I automatically run after him. I give him a hug from behind and then turn him round and kiss him.

"Let's go back and get payback on all of them." I say softly to Peeta. I give him another kiss and our lips move in synchronisation.

"C'mon lets go…" says Peeta breaking the kiss.


	7. Authors note

**Heyya guys!**

**Just so you know the next chapter is going to get dirty. So just so you know!**

**Cya x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyya guys. Did you like that chapter? This is going to be in Johanna's, Peeta's and Katniss' POV.**

**Also this story is about to get dirty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or the songs or characters mentioned in this story**

**Johanna POV:**

When Katniss and Peeta come back in the room we decide that all of the dares have to be doubled/tripled which ever you prefer.

Katniss spins the bottle and It lands on Foxface.

"I dare you and Johanna to go to the local park and try and steal a child." Says Katniss, her eyes turning angry. "You will also take me along so I can film the whole thing."

Wow! This girl has good dares! Me, being the bravest person I know accept and so does Foxface. We walk to the park and get to work.

I see a little child standing on a bench with her mother telling her to get down. I decide to steal that child.

Katniss motions to me that she is filming and I make my way over to them singing Bart Baker's parody it Blurred Lines as I do so (**a/n It is so funny check it out!).**

"Hello, little child!" I say to her, I reach in my pocket and pull out some gum. " Do you want some?" Just when she is about to have some I grab her and run away with her. Her mother is chasing me, Katniss is laughing and I am running until I stop and let the girl go. The mother hits me with her bag and walks off with her daughter.

We wait for Foxface to steal the child and then we head back to the rest and show them the video.

All of the guys are laughing and the girls are rolling on the floor when I get hit.

I spin the bottle when the laughter dies down.

I am glad when it lands on Annie! I didn't like what she did to Katniss, because I might have a crush on Gale. But if Gale wants Katniss there is nothing I can do apart from let him.

"Annie I dare you and Katniss and Clove to all change in your most slutty clothes and Katniss you will sit on Gale's lap, Clove you must sit on Marvel's lap and Annie you must sit on Peeta's lap." I am happy with that dare but they don't seem to be.

They agree though.

**Peeta POV: **

Even though I am not happy about Katniss sitting on Gale's lap. I am really excited to see her in her slutty clothes. I am a teenage boy after all.

I can hear them coming down the stairs.

Clove is first and she is barely wearing anything! She has on some really short shorts and her black lacy bra on. I am sure Cato got a boner, but then it went when she sat on Marvel.

Next is Annie she is wearing a really small mini skirt and a very low cut tank top. She apologises when she sits on my lap for everything. I say that I forgive her though.

I can see Finnick glaring at me as I talk to Annie but then Katniss comes through the door.

I swear my jaw dropped 20 meters.

**Katniss POV:**

As I walk into the room, I can see Peeta's jaw drop and as Annie stands up to stretch I see he has a boner.

I am wearing a black mini mini dress that just about goes over my pants and it is very low cut. Underneath I am wearing a push up bra, so my boobs are bouncy as I walk in on my heels.

I place myself on Gale's knees but then he pulls me back to sit on top of him. I roll my eyes and bare my teeth as I tell Johanna that I hate her.

I can feel something poking my leg, and I stand up to got to the toilet, when I comeback Gale has a boner. I blow Peeta a kiss and he blushes. Then I go back to Gale.

"You can get off and change after 2 turns." Johanna tells us.

Annie leans forward to spin the bottle and I swear Finnick nearly faints when he sees her boobs falling out of her top.

It lands on Gale. This can't be good.

"I dare you to sit on Peeta's lap and I will move to sit on Katniss' lap."

As Annie sits down on me she says that she is sorry for everything and that she didn't know they would go that far.

As she sits down I think all of the boys get boners because they must be visualising us a lesbians or something. Boys are so disgusting sometimes.

We all laugh when Gale sits on Peeta. His face was hilarious.

After two turns when I go to change and sit back next to Peeta, he asks me (with puppy dog eyes) to stay dressed like the way I was so I did and so did Annie for Finnick and Clove for Cato.

**Heyya guys I hope you liked this chapter. It will probably b this dirty throughout the rest of the story just so you are warned.**

**Sorry I got rid of the last bit. I felt really awkward writing it so.**


	9. Chapter 8- PE class

**Heyya guys. This part is set on Monday after the sleepover and they are going into their P.E lesson.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and views and likes. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any songs, characters or the hunger games.**

**Gale POV:**

I am still beaming whenever I think of Katniss' outfit at the sleepover. So much so that my friends are starting to think that I am retarded!

When I finally get changed into my P.E kit , I join up with the rest of the guys. As I walk over I give a frosty glare a Peeta who just smirks in return. I have no idea what Katniss sees in him.

"Guys, who are you going to ask to the Christmas Party?" asks Cato, as he asks that question I feel like it is being directed at me.

In return all of the guys say their girlfriends and I just stand there. I could ask Delly, just to make Katniss jealous (or jelly as she calls it).

"Johanna" I say to the guys.

"WHAT!" they all scream and I swear Finnick even steps away from me.

"What" I say innocently, "just so everyone gets a date" .

"I have never seen you so considerate before Gale" says Peeta in a mocking voice. God I hate him so much! I just wanna bash that pretty little face of his into his damn locker!

"Don' . !" I say to him just as Coach Enobaria come into the sports hall.

She says that again we can do partner work but this time we can just do what we want for the lesson. Quickly I walk over to Katniss.

"Katniss?" I ask, I can feel Peeta behind me,"Do you want to be my partner?"

Before she can answer, I push my lips onto hers. It breaks my heart when she pulls away and starts hitting me and screaming at me.

"WHAT THE HELL GALE, FOR GOODNESS SAKE I AM WITH PEETA JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouts Katniss and then she walks over to Peeta.

I can hear the girls and boys gossiping behind me, this is going to be all over the school in minutes.

I will get my revenge on them.

**Sorry this is short guys but I hoped you liked it anyways!**

**I will upload again on Thursday but I won't over the weekend cause I am going to be in London and my mom is not letting me bring me laptop.**

**Cya soon guys! **


	10. Chapter 9- Why?

**Heyya guys! I am sorry but I can't upload over the weekend cause I am going to London! I will instead update on Wednesday/Tuesday!**

**This chapter is when Delly and Gale finally get their revenge on Katniss and Peeta!**

**Disclaimer: You have heard it all before but I don't own anything but the plot to the story.**

**Peeta's POV:**

I can't believe I am going on a date with Katniss. Even though we have been together for a couple of weeks I haven't actually taken her anywhere, but tonight we are going to the meadow.

I pull up at Katniss' house and hope that she hasn't dressed too formally and knock on the door. Behind it I can hear Madge and Annie squeal and Johanna shout at them to shut up.

I smile to them as they open the door and Katniss shouts that she will be down in a minute.

When she does come downstairs, she looks even more beautiful than she normally does. She is wearing blue short shorts and a green crop top and has a bit more make up on than she usually does. She hasn't gone over kill like Delly usually does either. She looks perfect.

"Peeta shut your mouth!" shouts Johanna at me and I see a smiling Prim appear from behind Annie.

"Shut up Johanna, and Katniss you look beautiful!" I say to them both and make the rest of the girls giggle.

"Shall we go then?" she suggests, giving me her award winning smile. I swear my heart stopped!

I close the door behind us and I open my car door for Katniss and begin to drive towards the meadow.

"So where are we going?" asks Katniss , whilst fiddling with my radio and finally decide on Dan and Phil's radio show.

"I'm not telling!" I say playfully to her as the song DNA by Little Mix comes on.

"Oh I love this song!" says Katniss and then she begins to sing.

_Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it_

_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck_

_No scientist or biology_

_It's obvious what he does to me_

_It's only natural that in so affected_

_And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know  
_

I didn't know Katniss' voice was so angelic. She is beautiful, talented, musical, and just generally amazing. I am so lucky to have her.

_It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future  
Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah  
Now I don't have any first degree  
But I know, what he does to me  
No need to work it out, it's so familiar, oh, oh, oh

I blush as she sings that part. I think she does too. She has told me before how much she likes my eyes so I wouldn't be surprised if she was blushing.

_And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know_

It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA

It's all about his kiss  
Contaminates my lips  
Our energy connects  
It's simple genetics  
I'm the X to his Y  
It's the colour of his eyes  
He can do no wrong  
No, he don't need to try  
Made from the best  
He passes all the tests  
Got my heart beating fast  
It's cardiac arrest  
He's from a different strain  
That science can't explain  
I guess that's how he's made  
In his d-d-d-DNA

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh woah woah woah woah

_WOW! Did she actually just hit that! God she is awesome!_

It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)  
Not hard to understand (to understand)  
Perfect in every way (in every way)  
I see it in his face (in his face)  
Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA

Towards the end I join in with my "angelic" singing voice and she turns off the radio.

"You didn't have to ruin the whole song Peeta" she says to me in a joking way.

I pretend to be offended and I bring a hand to my heart as she laughs.

After around two more minutes of talking and laughter and her singing and me "singing" we arrive at the meadow just as Dan and Phil sign off.

"_I think I am in love with Katniss" _I think to myself as I let her out of the car.

**Katniss POV**

"_I think I am in love with Peeta" _ I think to myself as Peeta helps me out of the car. We walk up the hill of the meadow and we sit down at the very top.

Peeta then brings out a blanket and some containers of food and I realise we are going to have a picnic! I give him a kiss on the cheek and enjoy the food.

*10 minutes later*

We lie on the ground looking up at the stars and I say

"Peeta, can I say something crazy?"

"Sure why not" He replies , taking a hold of my hand.

"I think.. think.. I love you" I say turning to face him.

"I think I love you too Katniss" He says leaning in. I lean in as well but I never get that kiss as I am dragged away screaming by Delly whilst Peeta is being beaten by Gale.

Why can't life ever be fair?!

**Gale POV**

I know kidnapping Katniss is a bit extreme but I want her to love me like I love her and we will only keep her for a few days.

Delly is putting Katniss in the van, whilst I am beating Peeta. I hurts beating my best friend but I have grown to hate him since he has been around Katniss and now; this is my revenge.

When Peeta is unconscious we speed away in the van, whilst Katniss is crying her eyes out over Peeta. Just to make her feel better I called the ambulance to pick up Peeta.

*5 minutes later*

We have just gotten to my mother's beach house on District Four Beach and we drag Katniss inside and lock all of the doors and possible escape routes. Then we lock her into my parent's bedroom.

We come back an hour later to give her some food and find out that she is sleeping because she was crying so much. She looks cute when she is sleeping.

*next morning*

**Katniss POV**

WHY WOULD GALE DO THIS!

He is so selfish and GRRR! I can't even express my feelings other than by crying and punching the wall.

I think it is Sunday now and I eat all of my breakfast because I know it may be a while before I get another meal.

I am about to fall asleep when Delly swaggers into the room like the chavvy, bitch she is.

" .OUT!" I shout at her, but instead of replying she just slaps my face as hard as she can. Despite myself I whimper in pain and brace myself for another beating. She ounches my stomach, winding me and then she spits in my face ," You don't deserve Peeta you know!". She throws another punch at me and then talks about why Peeta even likes me. Criticising my hair, face and body.

"Why does he like you not me!" she screams in my face.

"Maybe, it's because we ARE IN LOVE!" I scream at her earning myself another slap.

"Well lets see about that when you leave here with bruises all over you, GALE COME HERE!" she shouts and then leaves the room, before throwing a condom at my face.

"Your gonna need it!"

I instantly start screaming. I don't want to get raped by Gale. Why Gale!? I hate him so much!

Gale walks into the room and basically pounces on me. I try to curl up into a ball to get away but he is too strong. I then change my tat-tic and start hitting him but he simply catches my wrists and continues to rape me for an hour.

"_Why did you do this Gale!" _I think to myself! I scream in pain as Gale thrusts inside of me.

"STOP IT PLEASE GALE!" I shout at him just as the police burst in the room.


	11. Chapter 10

**Heyya Guys I hoped you liked that "cliffhanger" thing I did there. Thanks for all of the reviews! This will be in Gale's POV and Peeta's POV. Sorry for not updating is was really really busy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line.**

**Gale POV:**

"So, Gale would you like to tell me why you did it?" asks the policeman. He told me his name is Cinna and he is nice unlike the many other policemen.

I have been being questioned for over an hour now by at least 5 different policemen/women. I don't want to tell them the real reason why I kidnapped Katniss because they will just make fun of me or just make me feel like shit telling me that that is just a stupid idea so something along those lines.

I seem to trust Cinna though, even though he has only been here for 5 minutes, so I decide to tell him the truth. I start from the beginning from when Katniss had first moved school and then to where we are now.

He seemed so understanding and didn't make fun of me instead he just tells me how I could have just tried to win her over instead of kidnapping her.

*30 minutes later*

I break down in tears when I hear this. Why did I do it, WHY? I ask myself over and over again. I just wanted her to love me and now this happened?!

Delly just got a warning because she says that I forced her to do things to Katniss and that she was her friend. I know for a fact that that is crap, but I didn't want to get in any more trouble than I was by "lying" so I stayed silent.

When we pull up outside of my new home, I am shoved outside the van and I fall and land on my face. Not a great start I think to myself…

I look up and see the dreaded words: "District's 12 Jail"…

**Peeta POV:**

"Peeta I am fine honestly!" Katniss says but even though she might look it now, she will always be mentally scared. I still make sure to be with her at all times though.

It has been 2 months since Katniss was beaten up and her bruises and scars are starting to disappear. Her confidence has fallen though so she only talks to the people in our group, Prim and sometimes even her mother, which really surprised me.

As soon as Katniss walked through the front door, I could tell she liked my home. The thing that makes me feel at home is the smells of all the spices and cinnamon. I hope she feels the same way.

There is only one thing that could make this day any better. And that is that if my mother wasn't here.

"Oh you must me Katniss" says Rye holding out his hand to Katniss. She shakes it just as he says "Peeta has told us so much about you, like how perfect your eyes are and how you are a great kisser." He then pulls her in to try and kiss her but Katniss pushes him away and that makes me smile.

"Rye don't ever touch her again!" I shout at him. My shouting must have gone through the whole house because my father and my other brother René.

My father gives Katniss a hug and René does the same. We then walk into the dining room and that is when chaos starts…

"Mother I have brought Katniss home." I say to her as I walk up to her with Katniss behind me. She shoves me out of the way and I fall into the table.

"PEETA I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING SLUTS INTO THE HOUSE!" she shouts half at me and half at Katniss.

Katniss walks over to me and helps me up and hides her face in my shirt. I'm guessing she hasn't recovered from the verbal abuse from Delly yet.

"VERONICA! KATNISS IS A GUEST AND PEETA'S GIRLFRIEND DO NOT CALL HER NAMES!" shouts my father. I was just about to say something when my mother slaps me around the face and slaps Katniss and that is when my father kicks my mother out of the house.

Rye, René and I were all cheering when she left but Katniss was still traumatised so I brought her upstairs.

**Sorry for not uploading recently. WARNING IN THE NEXT SCENE THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT! **

**Cya Guys x**


	12. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for not uploading I have had a very strong case of homeworkitis and writers block! I will try and upload more often.**

**This chapter will be all in Katniss' POV**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line**

**Katniss POV:**

I flop down on Peeta's bed. My tears have finally dried up and I am alright now, however with Peeta it is an entirely different story. He is rampaging around his room punching walls and breaking things.

I hate to see him like this. I know what will calm him down.

Cautiously, I go up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. I can feel his muscles calm down. "Peeta, try and calm down." I whisper in his ear seductively. "I am fine honestly."

Peeta then turns around to face me. "I won't be okay though. I don't deserve you Katniss! My mother is a bitch and she beat you! This wouldn't have happened if I just stayed away from you!" He says. I look him in the eye and see his eyes changing colour. From light to dark over and over.

"Peeta, if anything I don't deserve you. I have already told you I am fine and you will be in a bit too." I bite my lip after I say that and I think Peeta finally realises where this is going.

"I love you Peeta." I say as I lead him over to the bed.

"I love you too…" He says back and once we are on the bed we start to kiss, our lips moving in synchronisation with each other's. I bite his lip gently and he moans. I smile at this. I know that he is enjoying this. Peeta deepens the kiss and I return the favour.

Peeta then flips me underneath him and the rest of that brilliant night was a blur.

*next morning*

I wake up and feel a breeze of cold air hit me. I shiver and move closer to the source of heat next to me. Peeta , my beautiful boyfriend.

I am about to wake him up when I hear his alarm. I look at the now illuminated screen of his Ipod.

"SHIT!" I say and Peeta wakes up. He runs his hand though his golden curls.

"God Peeta why are you so sexy" I say to him making him blush. I am about to get up to start getting ready for school when I realise that I am naked.

I quickly run into Peeta's en-suite and get changed into yesterday's clothes. I am so grateful that Peeta wakes up earlier than I do so he can work at the bakery

. Peeta is just putting his shirt on over his god like abs, when he notices me opening a window.

"Katniss what the hell are you doing?" He asks me in his morning voice. He is perfection.

I quickly explain that his parents and Prim and my mother don't know I stayed over so I can leave quickly to pretend I was there all along.

Peeta sends me out of the window with a kiss. I jump from the window sill onto the tree by his window and I climb down. As soon as I climb down I sprint as fast as I can to my house. I climb through my bedroom window and am pleased to find that Prim is asleep. I get changed into my bed clothes and mess up hair a little and lie in my bed.

An hour later, the alarm goes off and I woke up screaming. Prim rushes to my side again to comfort me. I told her what my dream was about as clearly as I can remember:

_Prim, Peeta and I are all walking by the meadow. We walk up the hill to the meadow, when I see Prim drop to the ground._

_Instantly, I drop down at her side and try to see if she is okay. She isn't breathing. I screamed and screamed._

_I turned to Peeta but I see that he is having his throat slit by Gale. I run over to try and help him but every step I take I get further and further away. _

_This is when I realise a stabbing pain in the back of my leg and see that Peeta's mom threw a knife at my leg. I fell to the ground in pain and she finished me off with Delly by her side._

When I finish the account of my terribly realistic dream, I find the strength to get out of bed and try to get ready for school.

When I leave the house, I am wearing a baby blue mini skirt with a black t-shirt with a mockingjay symbol on it (they are one of the bands I like). I am also wearing some turquoise converses. I look at my watch and see that I am going to be late.

I sprint into my form room and sit down just before the bell went.

"How clique, Katniss" I hear Finnick say from behind me.

I am about to answer when Mr. Abernathy walks into the class room. He staggers over to his desk and just manages to take the register before passing out. I sigh at the sight and turn round to my friends and my boyfriend.

"So everyone, I am thinking of having a small party for just us tomorrow at my place. I have managed to persuade my dad to get everyone out of the house that night." Peeta announces.

"OMG Peeta, I can't wait!" says Delly. God I hate that slut. It is really unfortunate that she sits next to our group of friends.

"Delly, fuck off you are not invited!" Clove and Peeta say at the same time.

"Or will we have to come to some other arrangement," says Johanna, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh alright then." She says, with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

Peeta tells us in a hushed voice that we can't really change the day because his dad just about got them out of the house. We all have to be on our look out for Delly tomorrow.

The bell rings for us to get to first period and as we walk out of the classroom we freeze when we see who is standing next to my locker…

**Hope you liked that cliffhanger. I will upload tomorrow as well. **

**Cya x**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not uploading I have had loads of tests and exams recently. Anyway this will be in Gale and Peeta's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Gale POV:**

I got out of prison a few days ago and it was torture. Everyone there had done much worse things than me but they still made my life hell.

Nearly everyone there was older than me so they constantly beat me. Every night I cried myself to sleep wishing I hand' done what I did.

Now however, I am back at school with only a black eye. At the moment it is form period and I don't like the idea of everyone staring at me when I walk in so I wait by Katniss' locker. I want to be friends again, with everyone not just Katniss.

The bell just went for the end of the period and I see Katniss surrounded by all of her friends smiling that beautiful smile of hers. I admire her face so much.

She then turns in the direction of me and her locker and she stands stock still. She looks pale and Peeta realises why.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE GALE!?" Finnick shouts just as they both reach me. Cato and Marvel are staying behind looking after Katniss who looks like she is going to faint.

"I just got out of prison again. I want to be friends again with everyone." I reply stuggling to keep my temper down.

"Do you really think that is going to happen?!" Peeta yells in my face. I REALLY just want to box his face in right now. He doesn't deserve Katniss. I bet he hates her really and he is just going out with her to get at me.

"Get away from me Mellark!" I say to him.

"Why should he!" shouts Johanna in my direction , "are you going to rape him as well?!"

My cheeks blush red with embarrassment and anger. I am pretty sure my eyes probably have flames flickering in them now.

Finnick makes a move to punch me put I see Annie pulls him back. I have always liked Annie. She was always the calm and sensible one. The one who stopped every fight, she knew that fights made enemies and enemies usually meant pain.

Now that I think of it she is actually quite pretty as well.

I snap out of my daze and find that most of the school is staring at the fight going on before their eyes. Peeta is carrying Katniss down to the nurses office. I guess she really did faint then… I didn't know I was that attractive.

Finnick is being calmed down by everyone. Annie is trying the hardest of all to calm him down. I think Annie, Clove and I are the only ones who know how bad Finnick's rages can be. This rage must be hard though because I did rape his best friend.

Annie comes over to me and slaps me.

Everyone watches gasps. No one has ever seen Annie hurt anyone or anything before. I gasps as well. I wasn't in any pain. I gasped because of the feeling of her skin on my face. She is so beautiful. Not as much as Katniss but pretty in her own way.

She and her friends walk away in the direction of the nurse's office to check on Katniss. She walks so gracefully as well. Everything about her is graceful.

"_I think I am falling for Annie Cresta…" _ I think to myself. I would love to see that smile wiped off Finnick's face only to be replaced by tears when I get Annie to fall for me or when I make my move.

"_Just wait Finnick….. Just wait" _ I think as I walk to my next lesson.

**Peeta POV:**

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God" I say as I run with Katniss in my arms to the nurses office. That goddamn prick Gale! I really hate him! I hate him so much I cannot express it!

I burst through the door of the office and shout that Katniss needs help. As I carry her to the bed I stare at her beautiful face. Her cheekbones are more defined when she sleeps and her permanent scowl is replaced by that gentle smile I love so much.

I don't understand how one person can be so beautiful, sexy and talented. I am extremely lucky to have her.

I explain to the nurses what happened and they say I have to go to my next lesson.

Gale is in that lesson. Because of that, that is the only reason why I left Katniss' side.

As I march off to my next lesson after giving Katniss a kiss, I think about the ways that I can secretly hurt Gale both physically and emotionally…..

**Thanks for reading.**

**I have come to the conclusion that I will only upload on Saturdays because I am really busy during the week.**

**Hope you enjoyed **

**Cya x**


	14. Chapter 13

**Heyya guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of the story **

**This chapter will be in Peeta's POV and Finnick's POV**

**Disclaimer: I think you should know by now.**

Peeta POV:

My next lesson is P.E. I barge into the changing room and make as much noise as possible shouting to get to Gale.

I turn a down a corner in the changing room and spot Finnick shouting at Gale. I run up next to Finnick and kick Gale in nuts.

He falls over and curls up in pain. Finnick punches him twice before he suddenly stops and sits down on the bench with his head in his hands.

I give Gale one last kick, spit on him and walk over to a distraught Gale.

"Whats up Finnick?" I ask him.

"I can't do this anymore! He was our best friend and Annie wouldn't want me to do this!" he replies angrily. Only at this moment in time do I realise that I feel the same way. However I'm pretty sure that after what Gale did to Katniss she wouldn't want me to stop beating him.

"The only reason I am doing this is for Katniss." I say to Finnick as I finish getting changed. Finnick agrees by nodding his head, whilst tying his shoe laces. Gale by this time had recovered and had managed to hobble down to the sports hall at the same time as holding his balls. Before he enters however he shouts over his shoulder:

"I just want to be friends again but I guess that is never going to happen!"

I punch the locker next to me angrily as Finnick and I walk into the sports hall to continue with our lesson, making sure to stay a long way away from Gale, even though we were playing dodgeball.

Finnick's POV:

Coach Enobaria has split us into three teams of 9. Annie is the captain of our team and the rest of the team players are : Peeta, Clove, Cato, Thresh, Johanna, Marvel, Glimmer and I.

Clove wasn't particually happy about having Glimmer on the team because at every opportunity she gets she is flirting with him.

I give Annie a quick kiss before getting into position behind the line to get the ball 5m in front of me. Enobaria shouts to go and I sprint as fast as I can and throw the ball and hit a girl named Sage on her arm.

She huffs heavily as she walks to the back of the hall were everyone sits when they are out.

After about 3 minutes, on our side there is only Clove and I left and on the other team there is only a boy named Diljaan. Clove throws the ball but he jumps out of the way. I am about to throw as well when I hear a moan from behind me.

I turn and see Gale kissing Annie.

I drop my guard and the ball. Run to the back of the hall- where the door for the changing rooms are- leaving Clove to fend for herself. Johanna punches Gale on the jaw as the bell goes.

Annie gasps as she sees me. I thought she loved me. Well obviously not. I wipe a tear away from my face.

"_And to think I felt sorry for hitting that bastard!" _ I think to myself. I get dressed as fast as I can along with Peeta and we decide to ditch the rest of lessons that day.

I go to my house and lie down on the bed.

"Why would Annie cheat on me for a sick rapist anyway?! We have been dating for 4 years and she knows that!" I shout angrily, "what did you see Peeta?"

Peeta turns around from looking at the window.

"We should get a restraining order against him." Peeta says. I can tell he is as frustrated as me at the moment. "I was talking to Cato at the time and didn't see anything. Johanna was with s as well but she had faster reactions."

Peeta POV:

I feel really bad for Finnick. All he ever did was try and make Annie better.

For another hour I sit comforting Finnick as we watch the football (**A/N soccer) .**

"SHIT!" I say outloud.

"What?!" shouts Finnick, mimicking my tone. I explain to him that I left Katniss in the nurses office and he understands and lets me go to her. Hopefully she is okay again…

**Hope you liked it guys**

**CYa x**


	15. Chapter 14 - YAY

**Heyya guys. Glad you liked the last chapter! This chapter will be in July (4 months after Finnick and Annie broke up). It will be in Peeta's POV, Clove's POV, Katniss POV and Johanna's POV.**

**Reminder of who is in the group: Katniss+ Peeta, Cato+ Clove, Marvel +Johanna, Finnick+ Annie.**

**Also I am changing the year that they are in. Originally they were in Year 11 (ages 15-16) but I tought that was too young so they are in Year 13 now (ages 17-18).**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line.**

**Peeta's POV:**

"How are you asking Katniss to prom Peeta?" asked Marvel. It is two weeks until prom and we can tell the girls want a romantic way to ask them to prom.

Finnick is going to "propose" to Annie very dramatically in the dining hall. He managed to persuade the school orchestra to walk behind him as he walks in the dining hall as he gets down on one knee and asks her.

Cato idea is to ask Clove round to her house and make her stand on the balcony whilst he sets out candles that spell "prom?"

Marvel (because like me he is quite the artist) is going to on Johanna's driveway draw a picture of him and her in chalk and put a speech mark "prom?"

Personally I think my idea is the best. I tell them that I am going to send Katniss on a scavenger hunt around town. If she finds all of the clues then it will lead to the lake house where I would have put up fairy lights. I will give her a ring and ask her to prom. I hope she likes it.

*Lunch Time*

It's time for Finnick to ask Annie to prom. We always sit at the centre table at lunch so I wait there with the rest of the gang.

"Where's Finnick?" asks Annie softly but worriedly. Finnick has told everyone in our group about the plan so we just pretend we don't know.

At that moment Finnick walks in with the orchestra behind him wearing a black tuxedo. The orchestra starts playing a romantic song.

Katniss whispers in my ear. I chuckle quietly and whisper back, "It must be a lot, I wouldn't embarrass myself that much without money." She giggles and gets back to watching Finnick who is now getting down on one knee.

"Annie Cresta, will you go to prom with me?" Finnick asks.

Annie looks extremely happy as she agrees and gives Finnick a passionate kiss. Everyone in the dining room starts cheering and the orchestra leave the scene.

"I hope you have something as good as that up your sleeve Peeta." Katniss says to me after giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Oh don't worry Katniss, it's even better…"

**Johanna's POV:**

*End of school*

Okay usually I am not one for all this romantic crap but it's prom things should be romantic. Marvel better have something as good as Finnick's idea planned.

Marvel and I have been going out for 2 months now. He completes me and I complete him. I need to tell him soon that I love him and I really hope he loves me back. I will probably tell him at prom.

Currently the girls and I are looking for dresses. Katniss has found a beautiful red dress , Annie has also found an equally amazing dress which is turquoise and goes just below her knees. It has a tight fitting until under her breasts and then it had a black belt. From the belt onwards it has ruffles that is short at the front and long at the back. She was 5 inch silver heels to go with it.

Clove has a peach half see through dress which if poofy from the breasts downwards and has red 4 inch heels to go with it.

I have yet to find a dress and I want it to be really special.

We walk into a dress shop that Katniss' auntie called Portia owns. The girls help me look around before Annie holds out a brown sparkling dress which goes mid-thigh at the front and to my ankles at the back. It has lines of sequins going vertically down the dress and I have fallen in love with it.

I go into the changing room and try it on. Portia makes a few adjustments and then I pay for the dress.

We visit Victoria Secrets and then say our goodbyes.

When I reach home I am greeted by a beautiful drawing of Marvel and I and Marvel himself with a yellow rose in his hand.

I read the picture and ran up to him and gave him a hug and agreed to go to prom with him.

**Clove POV:**

I just got home from shopping with the girls. I swear Cato is going to faint when he sees me on prom night. I throw my shopping bags down on the bed and am about to go take a shower when I hear something hitting my window.

Cautiously, I go to my balcony and see Candles all over my garden spelling out "prom?" and Cato next to it smiling.

"YES!" I scream at him excitedly and run outside to give him a kiss.

**Katniss' POV:**

All of the girls have been asked to prom now apart from me and I am starting to get worried that maybe Peeta forgot or that he might dump me.

I am currently pacing my room when Prim tell me that Peeta is waiting at the door for me. Quickly, I run down the stairs and open the door to find nothing.

Sighing I am about to slam the door shut when I see an envelope on the floor with Katniss written on the front.

I open it and see a riddle written on it: "Hey Katniss, Peeta here, if you want to find me listen clear, go to the place where we are forced to hear, where someone there has orange hair."

I smile at the riddle and Peeta's goofiness. Only he could come up with this.

Quickly, I run up the stairs, grab my shoes and run out of the house shouting a goodbye to Prim and my "omnipresent" mom over my shoulder. I head in the direction of the school and when I arrive I notice on the double doors another envelope with my name on it.

Inside I find: "Good you are one step closer, Now Katniss, you know that I work near, But sometime I have to take a break you hear, So go to the place where you can by a beer."

Laughing, I run to Peeta and Finnick's favourite bar "Catching Fire" and on the doors I find yet another envelope. This time saying : "Well done Katniss you have solved all of the clues, now come to the place where the ground is blue, and where I confessed my love for you"

Smiling I make my way to the lake house. He admitted before me that he loved me and this was where. I was so confused at the time but I love him back now.

When I arrive I see lights hung around trees and the lake house and finally see Peeta, the one I love standing in front of the house in fake hipster glasses, a red polo shirt and blue skinny jeans, I love him so much.

"OMG Peeta, this is amazing. I love you so much.!" I exclaim running up to him to give him a hug. I see him smile at my words as he hugs me back and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too, Katniss and would you like to go to prom with me?" he asks breaking away from the hug and looking me in the eyes.

I look into his oceanic eyes and say yes as I lean in for a kiss. Our lips move in sync as if they were made for each other. We both break away after a minute and then we go inside the lake house to eat the picnic that Peeta provided.

**Hey guys hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please like and follow and any other stuff you want. Stay awesome guys. **

**Cya xx**


	16. Chapter 15

**Heyya guys. Glad you liked the last chapter! This chapter will be in July (4 months after Finnick and Annie broke up). It will be in Peeta's POV, Clove's POV, Katniss POV and Johanna's POV.**

**Reminder of who is in the group: Katniss+ Peeta, Cato+ Clove, Marvel +Johanna, Finnick+ Annie.**

**Also I am changing the year that they are in. Originally they were in Year 11 (ages 15-16) but I tought that was too young so they are in Year 13 now (ages 17-18).**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line.**

**Peeta's POV:**

"How are you asking Katniss to prom Peeta?" asked Marvel. It is two weeks until prom and we can tell the girls want a romantic way to ask them to prom.

Finnick is going to "propose" to Annie very dramatically in the dining hall. He managed to persuade the school orchestra to walk behind him as he walks in the dining hall as he gets down on one knee and asks her.

Cato idea is to ask Clove round to her house and make her stand on the balcony whilst he sets out candles that spell "prom?"

Marvel (because like me he is quite the artist) is going to on Johanna's driveway draw a picture of him and her in chalk and put a speech mark "prom?"

Personally I think my idea is the best. I tell them that I am going to send Katniss on a scavenger hunt around town. If she finds all of the clues then it will lead to the lake house where I would have put up fairy lights. I will give her a ring and ask her to prom. I hope she likes it.

*Lunch Time*

It's time for Finnick to ask Annie to prom. We always sit at the centre table at lunch so I wait there with the rest of the gang.

"Where's Finnick?" asks Annie softly but worriedly. Finnick has told everyone in our group about the plan so we just pretend we don't know.

At that moment Finnick walks in with the orchestra behind him wearing a black tuxedo. The orchestra starts playing a romantic song.

Katniss whispers in my ear. I chuckle quietly and whisper back, "It must be a lot, I wouldn't embarrass myself that much without money." She giggles and gets back to watching Finnick who is now getting down on one knee.

"Annie Cresta, will you go to prom with me?" Finnick asks.

Annie looks extremely happy as she agrees and gives Finnick a passionate kiss. Everyone in the dining room starts cheering and the orchestra leave the scene.

"I hope you have something as good as that up your sleeve Peeta." Katniss says to me after giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Oh don't worry Katniss, it's even better…"

**Johanna's POV:**

*End of school*

Okay usually I am not one for all this romantic crap but it's prom things should be romantic. Marvel better have something as good as Finnick's idea planned.

Marvel and I have been going out for 2 months now. He completes me and I complete him. I need to tell him soon that I love him and I really hope he loves me back. I will probably tell him at prom.

Currently the girls and I are looking for dresses. Katniss has found a beautiful red dress (**A/N her interview dress in the hunger games not Catching fire). **Annie has also found an equally amazing dress which is turquoise and goes just below her knees. It has a tight fitting until under her breasts and then it had a black belt. From the belt onwards it has ruffles that is short at the front and long at the back. She was 5 inch silver heels to go with it.

Clove has a peach half see through dress which if poofy from the breasts downwards and has red 4 inch heels to go with it.

I have yet to find a dress and I want it to be really special.

We walk into a dress shop that Katniss' auntie called Portia owns. The girls help me look around before Annie holds out a brown sparkling dress which goes mid-thigh at the front and to my ankles at the back. It has lines of sequins going vertically down the dress and I have fallen in love with it.

I go into the changing room and try it on. Portia makes a few adjustments and then I pay for the dress.

We visit Victoria Secrets and then say our goodbyes.

When I reach home I am greeted by a beautiful drawing of Marvel and I and Marvel himself with a yellow rose in his hand.

I read the picture and ran up to him and gave him a hug and agreed to go to prom with him.

**Clove POV:**

I just got home from shopping with the girls. I swear Cato is going to faint when he sees me on prom night. I throw my shopping bags down on the bed and am about to go take a shower when I hear something hitting my window.

Cautiously, I go to my balcony and see Candles all over my garden spelling out "prom?" and Cato next to it smiling.

"YES!" I scream at him excitedly and run outside to give him a kiss.

**Katniss' POV:**

All of the girls have been asked to prom now apart from me and I am starting to get worried that maybe Peeta forgot or that he might dump me.

I am currently pacing my room when Prim tell me that Peeta is waiting at the door for me. Quickly, I run down the stairs and open the door to find nothing.

Sighing I am about to slam the door shut when I see an envelope on the floor with Katniss written on the front.

I open it and see a riddle written on it: "Hey Katniss, Peeta here, if you want to find me listen clear, go to the place where we are forced to hear, where someone there has orange hair."

I smile at the riddle and Peeta's goofiness. Only he could come up with this.

Quickly, I run up the stairs, grab my shoes and run out of the house shouting a goodbye to Prim and my "omnipresent" mom over my shoulder. I head in the direction of the school and when I arrive I notice on the double doors another envelope with my name on it.

Inside I find: "Good you are one step closer, Now Katniss, you know that I work near, But sometime I have to take a break you hear, So go to the place where you can by a beer."

Laughing, I run to Peeta and Finnick's favourite bar "Catching Fire" and on the doors I find yet another envelope. This time saying : "Well done Katniss you have solved all of the clues, now come to the place where the ground is blue, and where I confessed my love for you"

Smiling I make my way to the lake house. He admitted before me that he loved me and this was where. I was so confused at the time but I love him back now.

When I arrive I see lights hung around trees and the lake house and finally see Peeta, the one I love standing in front of the house in fake hipster glasses, a red polo shirt and blue skinny jeans, I love him so much.

"OMG Peeta, this is amazing. I love you so much.!" I exclaim running up to him to give him a hug. I see him smile at my words as he hugs me back and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too, Katniss and would you like to go to prom with me?" he asks breaking away from the hug and looking me in the eyes.

I look into his oceanic eyes and say yes as I lean in for a kiss. Our lips move in sync as if they were made for each other. We both break away after a minute and then we go inside the lake house to eat the picnic that Peeta provided.

**Hey guys hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please like and follow and any other stuff you want. Stay awesome guys. **

**Cya xx**


	17. Chapter 16 - Cliffhanger

**Heyya guys! Im glad that you liked the last chapter! There will be some drama in this one so I hope you will love it!**

**This chapter will be in Katniss' POV, Prim's POV and Clove's POV**

Katniss' POV:

It's one week until prom and everyone is making a big deal out of it. Even Johanna! I'm not really that bothered, I mean it is just a dance. Of course I was happy when Peeta asked me to go with him, but that is because I love him and if going to this dance will make him happy, I will be happy.

At this moment in time I am sitting on the bench in P.E with an ice pack on my head because that son of a bitch Delly, actually aimed on target for once. My head is throbbing as I watch, Clove, Johanna and Cato (the last people left on my team) battling it out against Delly and Darius.

I can't really be bothered to focus anymore, so I lay my head on Peeta's leg (who is also out) and try to go to sleep.

Peeta is stroking my hair as I am about to fall into a possible deep sleep. My eyelids feel heavier than ever so I close them and just as I do I hear a scream…

Prim's POV:

"Miss Taylor, please may I leave now for my dentist appointment?" I ask as politely as I could. Knowing this teacher, she probably won't let me go. I have been talking quite a bit today so it is most likely I am going to miss my appointment.

"You can go in five minutes, Primrose, however if you speak without being asked to one more time that dentist of yours is going to be very disappointed!" She said in a squeaky voice meaning that she is angry.

"Yes Miss Taylor." I say glumly. I sit at my desk, pretending to pay attention as the five minutes dragged on. It seemed more like ten minutes before I could go instead of five.

I gathered all of my stuff, wave goodbye to my friends and then headed over to Katniss' high school. I would ask my mother to go to dentist appointments with me, but she isn't exactly "with us". Also, Katniss is a much better substitute. When dad died, mom zoned out completely and Katniss fed me, clothed me and basically made sure I was still alive. And for that I love her with all of my heart.

My primary school is basically across the road from Katniss high school, so I head to the zebra crossing **(A/N Pedestrian Crossing) **.

I check quickly to make sure that no cars are coming as I plug in my earphones and listen to my favourite band Paramore. Because there are no cars coming now I step out into the road.

I have made it to the middle of the road, when I see it.

A black sports car comes speeding around the corner. I try to move, I honestly do but my legs are frozen.

I watch as the car gets closer and closer to me and a scream, a terrible, high-pitched scream erupts from my mouth as the car makes impact.

The last thing I see before I black out is Katniss, running in her PE Kit to get me with tears streaming down her face.

I try to stay awake, for her but soon , as she is one meter away from me I see black spots cover over my eyes.

Clove's POV:

I sprint out the hall after Katniss left with Peeta and the rest of the gang following me. I freeze when I get outside and see an unmoving Primrose on the floor. I get out my phone and call 999 and make my way over to Katniss who is being cuddled my Peeta.

"She'll be okay Katniss" is all I can hear from Peeta as he kisses the top of her head. I wish Cato was more like Peeta sometimes.

I look over my shoulder and see Finnick and Annie crying. From when Katniss was here I have been jealous of Finnick's and Annie's relationship with Prim. They are like extra siblings to her, whereas I am just a friend.

Cato comes over to me and gives me a hug as the ambulance comes screeching around the corner.

Five minutes later, they have carried Primrose on a stretcher into the ambulance with Katniss and Peeta also inside. I actually shed a tear or two as well as everyone else.

Prim is one of those people that brings a smile to everyone's face and to see her get hurt is just horrible.

Enobaria is only just now running out of the sports hall, and despite what has just happened she is ordering the rest of us back into the sports hall. That heartless bitch!

We all follow her to the sports hall, until we get to the door and make a break for Marvel's Jeep. We all manage to clamber in and drive off before Enobaria could sentence us to death.

Katniss' POV:

Why did this have to happen to Prim!? She was so sweet and innocent! That bastard who was driving that car better make sure that I don't ever find out who he/she is because if I do they will be dead in an instant!  
"We are going to have to take her away for surgery now, miss." One of the doctors says to me.

I scream and try and run for Prim but Peeta holds me back. I break down on the floor and start crying. I don't think I could live without Prim on this planet. If she dies, I don't know what will happen.

I will never be happy again, mom will never get out of her depression stage and I will never love again. Everything that I have ever loved has died.

First my grandfather, then my dad and now possibly Prim.

What if Peeta dies!? I don't even want to think about that right now…

*3 hours later*

My mother arrived an hour ago, I didn't even realise that she cared. She isn't even crying. Her own daughter could be dead and she is just staring into space.

I can't believe some people.

Peeta is whispering soothing words into my hair, when I look up at him and say, "thank you for always being there Peeta. You have no idea how much I love you. Please don't ever leave me?"

I don't give him the chance to answer my question as I just place my lips onto his and kiss him for about a minute or 2.

"Mrs and Miss Everdeen, we have some news about Primrose…"

**Don't hate me but that's all for this week. **

**Find out next Saturday what happens to Prim.**

**Cya guys xx**


	18. Authors Note- Sorry!

**Heyya guys this isn't an update im sorry but I am just telling you that I am going to upload the next chapter on an earlier date as well on Saturday's.**

**After that chapter is out it will go back to me uploading every Saturday.**

**Also, just so you know I won't be uploading anytime between 26****th**** of May- 6****th**** of June because I have exams and I really need to revise.**

**I hope you understand guys.**

**Cya xx**


	19. Chapter 17

**Sorry I didn't do an earlier upload like I promised. I was really busy with competitions and things like that. Anyway because I didn't there is going to be a double upload. Also, don't hate me for what will happen in the next 2 chapters.**

**This chapter will be in Katniss' POV and Prim's POV.**

**Recap:**

…_I don't give him a chance to answer as I just place my lips onto his and kiss him for a minute or two._

"_Mrs and Miss Everdeen, we have some news about Primrose…"_

Katniss POV:

Everyone who was here concerning Primrose looked up. The rest of the gang showed up a couple of minutes ago and were all silent. Not making jokes as usual, just sitting. To be honest it was quite scary. They aren't my concern though, I only have a heart for two people at the moment: Primrose and Peeta.

"Yes, what news!? Is she okay?! Will she liv-" I ask these questions to only get cut off by the doctor who says:

"I'm afraid, the impact from the car was too strong, as she was only young and still developing she isn't going to make it. She has suffered many injures from that car accident. She has broken one of her legs and two of her ribs, one of which have punched her left lung. That is the reason why she is not going to make it. You can go and see her now…"

I stare at the doctor, with my mouth agape. My tears felt more like waterfalls falling down my cheeks. I let out a huge sob and bury my face into Peeta's shirt.

She was my only sibling, I loved her with all of my heart. She was so young and innocent. In my eyes, she was perfect. And now… all of that is going to be taken away. All of her dainty little laughs, her perfect smiles gone. Never to be seen again.

After some time, I manage to regain my posture and go to Prim's room hand in hand with Peeta. The rest of the gang agreed to give us some space. They loved Prim almost as much as I did. They need some time alone as well.

Peeta opens the door and when I see the condition that Primrose is in I break down and fall on the floor sobbing my heart out.

My mother is in the room at the moment, again she is staring into space, but at least she is actually acting like a mother should by holding Prim's hand.

Prim isn't unconscious as she awoke a few moments after my mom came into the room. She is currently struggling for breath at every word she say to my mother. Convincing her that my mother, our mother will pull though.

She was always the healer, even at death she manages to make everyone calm.

Slowly she looks towards the door and sees Peeta sobbing softly, crouching next to me.

"Kat..Katniss.."Prim manages to get out. Her voice is too croaky, as if she isn't going to be here for very long any more.

Shakily, Peeta manages to pull me off the floor and slowly drag me towards my nearly dead sister.

"Prim, I don't know what I am.. going to do without you.." I say in-between sobs. I take hold of her unoccupied hand and give it a kiss.

"Kat.. don't worry about.. me" she says. Her face is now turning blue, I can tell she is going soon.

I am about to say something when Peeta says, "Prim, you'll never be forgotten. Even though I am not your brother, you should know you have always been like a sister to me. We all still think your beautiful and I'm sure no one out there will want to lose their best friend" He starts to cry again and that is when another violent wave of tears hit me. Here comes the tidal wave…

"Thank.. you Peeta.. . You have been like a brother to… me" says Prim, she is now gasping for air. Her heart monitor is slowing down by the second. I really don't want to say goodbye….

Prim's POV:

I am trying to hold on, really I am but it's hard. I don't want to face the fact that I am going to die in a matter of minutes

I look my sister directly in the eye. Her usually stong, stormy eyes are now covered in tears. I want to stay with her, I want to see her get married to Peeta, I want to see her life and yet that will never happen.

I will never find true love like she did. I am destined to die.

"I will always love you … Katniss"

And that's when the black takes over….

Katniss' POV:

"I will always love you …Katniss" are Prim's last words.

I start to scream and sob into her hand begging her to come back to us. I can't lose my baby sister, I just can't, a world without her is a world I don't want to live in.

I look up at my mother, who has come to her senses. She has just realised her daughter has died right in front of her. She is now sobbing hysterically like Peeta and I.

The same doctor as before, comes into the room followed by the rest of the gang. They must have heard my scream.

Doctor Kane, walks over to Prim's now lifeless body and covers her up with her blood-stained blanket.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, we did everything we could…" he says as he backs out of the room.

The most ironic thing was, that today, is the day that my father died…

**I hoped you liked this chapter guys. I almost started crying myself.**

**Cya xx**


	20. Chapter 19

**Did that last chapter make you cry? Sorry if it did. Any way this is the second upload of the week.**

**This will be in Peeta's and Katniss' POV**

Peeta's POV:

*1 week later*

Today is the day of Primrose's funeral. Only just now, the rest of the group and I have been able to stop crying over Primrose. I can't even begin to imagine how Katniss is feeling.

At the moment I am driving, over to Katniss' house. She asked me to collect her because she didn't really want to be alone and I can understand that. I will do anything for Katniss anyway.

I am wearing a black suit with a primrose coloured tie as I was what Katniss and her mother suggested for the males. The females are to wear black as well with a bit of primrose. Along with me, in the passenger seat I have a bunch of Primroses for Katniss. I am not sure how she will react but I hope she will like them.

I pull to a halt at Katniss' house, adjust my hair and then get out of the car to see my beautiful girlfriend.

Quickly, I knock on the door and a few moments later, Katniss opens the door. Even on the most tragic occasions she can still manage to look amazing.

She is wearing a tight fitting black, knee high dress with long sleeves and pink high heels. She looks stunning. However it is a bit peculiar that she is wearing long sleeves.

Even though it is England the summer can get quite hot at times. Brushing it aside I kiss Katniss' cheek and walk inside.

We talk for a bit before I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. Katniss seemed a bit apprehensive to let me go but eventually she obliged.

When I walked inside, I was shocked at what I saw inside the sink.

A bloody knife, lay in a pool of water in the sink. I gasped and stood back as I tried to make sense of it all. I didn't realise that losing a sibling could do this to you. To make you inflict pain on yourself…

"_Maybe that was why Katniss, was wearing a long sleeve dress…" _I ponder to myself as I finish using the toilet and went back downstairs.

"Katniss, I know what is going on. When did it start?" I say to Katniss, giving her a hug and kissing her cheek again.

"The day after she died. I couldn't cope with the fact I will never see her again, or never have anything to do with her again. I only have two people left I love: you and mom." She replies.

I still blush every time Katniss says she loves me and this is not an exception. I say that I love her too and ask to have a look at her cuts.

She obliges and I (to the best of my ability) clean them up and bandage them. She thanks me for it and we leave out.

I did originally offer to take Katniss' mom, Mavis to the ceremony but she said she wanted to make her own way.

Since I am good with words , I offered to say a speech and Katniss is going to sing a song with Annie. I'm pretty sure this is going to be one of the worst funerals I have been to, emotionally.

Katniss' POV:

I made Peeta promise not to tell that I have started cutting, I will tell the others in my own time.

The whole ceremony is an hour long. I just know I won't make it to the end without crying. Annie and I decided to sing "I will always love you" by Whitney Houston, because those were Prim's last words.

Peeta is doing a speech and I can just tell from know he is going to make everybody cry.

It is about 30 minutes in when it is time for Annie and I to sing. We make our way up the front and start:

Katniss

If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Mmm.

Annie

Bittersweet memories,  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you need.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

(Instrumental solo)

Katniss

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you'll have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.  
And I will always love you.

I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you.  
You, darling, I love you.

Annie

Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

By the time we finish everyone is crying, including Annie and I. We silently sobbing make our way back to our seats, as Peeta goes up to say his speech:

I would like to say a few words about my friend Primrose. She and I have been like brother and sister since September, nearly a whole year now considering it is July. She has always been there when anyone need her and we will all miss her dearly. Primrose was a hard-working, intelligent, caring and very thoughtful person. She was very close to her friends and family and had a lot of people who cared about her.

One of Prim's best traits was that she always lived her life to the fullest and loved to laugh and smile. Whenever anyone was feeling down and needed a friend to lean on she was there for them.

It isn't possible to put into words the importance of Primrose and how much Primrose meant to everyone who knew her. She positively influenced many lives (in particularly Katniss') in so many ways and I, along with everyone here today will miss her with all of my heart. Samantha, thank you for being with us, even if it was only for 11 years, we will miss you forever.

I am sobbing my heart out by the time Peeta sits back down. I give him a passionate kiss, and lean my head on his shoulder. He has no idea how much that meant for me and Primrose. He will soon however… maybe even on prom night… if you catch my drift…

**Heyya guys. I hope this one made you cry even more haha! I'm so evil!**

**Cya guys xx**


	21. Chapter 21

wiki/User_blog:ReneeTiana/RainbowRen%27s_46th_hunger_games

This is the link for the hunger games I am writing on a different site. You can check it out if you want.

Thanks Cya x


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I haven't been uploading recently, as I told you before I have been doing exams and revising a lot. I hope you aren't mad.**

**The prom dresses are on my profile.**

**Anyway in this chapter it is finally PROM and it will be in Peeta's POV and Katniss' POV.**

**Enjoy!**

Peeta POV

Today is prom day and I can't wait to see how beautiful Katniss is going to look. She is pretty and smart and beautiful anyways but this night is going to be very special. Katniss has only told me what colour her dress was, so I could buy a matching tie, but I am in the dark about everything else.

Normally, we have a half day off school because girls generally take a long time to prepare what they are going to do with their hair and everything. But for some reason today is a full length school day. The school day finishes at 4:00pm and prom starts at 6:00pm-12:00pm. The girls are gonna be pissed.

" , THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I HAVE ASKED YOU NOW! WHAT IS THE SQUARE ROOT OF 225!" screams Mr. Crane.

I jerk back into reality from day- dreaming about Katniss to answer the question. I look around to see if anyone is mouthing the answer and see Katniss mouthing something like 15.

Oh well I guess I will go for it.

"Is it 15 sir?" I ask, praying in my head that Katniss was right.

"Yes , now can you tell me what pi stands for without Katniss' help this time!" he bellows and I groan and hit my head off the table as the class erupts into laughter.

I still have 20 minutes of Maths left to go. Kill me now…

*5:30*  
The guys and I have managed to persuade Finnick's parents into letting us buy the girls a limo to get to prom in. We are all going to have to share but we don't mind. More togetherness really, seeing as we will be going to university soon.

We all applied for similar universities so we could possibly be together. Katniss and I both applied to Oxford, Cambridge, York and Liverpool Universities. Cato and Clove have applied for York and Cambridge. Annie and Finnick applied for the same universities as Katniss and I and Johanna and Marvel wanted to have a gap year first.

We will be getting our letters in a couple of days and I can't wait. This has been a very exciting year so far. I met Katniss the love of my life, I have got A's and A*'s in all of my end of year exams and now I am going to prom with the most beautiful girl in the year.

I adjust my tie in the mirror and head out downstairs where my brothers pinch my cheeks and make fun of me whilst my father takes pictures. I am about to leave out when my mother arrives out of the dining room. She actually looks happy!

"I can't believe I will be rid of you soon!" she screeches and gives me a-once-in-a-life-time high- five. I am shocked beyond words. My brothers were forced by my mom to stay and help out in the bakery but she hated me so much that she didn't want me around any longer than I had to be.

After saying my goodbyes I go outside and into the limo that already contains Finnick and Cato and obviously the driver.

"Only Marvel left to go!" said Finnick and he gave the driver the directions, and then we sped off into the night.

Katniss' POV

The girls,and my mother (shocker I know!) we all helping each other get ready. It is 5:20 and we have only done our hair and nails. School let us out later than they usually do and I am so pissed.

My hair is curly as usual and I just let it down as I looked really weird with it up. My mother is doing my make-up at the moment is doing Johanna's eyeliner. Annie is helping Clove and Clove is helping Annie.

In ten minutes we are done and dressed and waiting for the boys to arrive. Whilst we are waiting my mother says that we have to walk down the stairs in a specific order: Clove 1st, Johanna 2nd, Annie 3rd and me 4th.

The girls and I agree that the boys will be gobsmacked when they see us. We are all about to sit down and watch The Big Bang Theory when they ring the doorbell.

My mother tells us not to fall as she rushes us upstairs meanwhile my mother waits by the door to let the boys inside.

"Oh hello boys, are you all okay?" I hear my mother ask.

I can tell they are shocked that she is talking because there replies are short and awkward.

"Girls you can come down now!" she calls up at us and Johanna begins to descend the stairs.

"Oh my gosh!" I hear Marvel say as he takes Johanna's hand.

Next Clove went down and we can hear Cato complementing her on how beautiful she looks. They are so sweet. Annie descends next and being the drama queen Finnick is I'm sure he starts crying.

And now it is my turn. I don't look up as I walk down the stairs because I know I will fall, so all I can hear are gasps.

When I finally reach the bottom I am greeted by a kiss from Peeta and he tells me that he thinks I am the most stunning girl in the world and this makes me blush hard.

In the next 5 minutes my mother has taken pictures of us all and sent us on our way to Prom.

**I think this is going to be an interesting night.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Heyya sorry I have been really busy lately. I went to see the fault in our stars with my friends and I had lots of homework. Anyway here is this chapter.**

**It will be in Katniss' POV and Cato's POV**

**Enjoy!**

**Katniss' POV**

"Say cheese!" screeches Mrs. Trinket as she snaps several pictures of Peeta and me under the archway. I put on my brightest smile and walk on into prom with Peeta's hand in mine.

It seems like I have been at this school for a lifetime, even though it has only been a year. It has been the best year of my life and I am so glad I moved from America. Away from the bullying, away from my father's lingering death…

"Are you excited babe?" Peeta whispers in my ear, which sends shivers down my spine.

"Obviously," I say back and kiss his cheek. In the background music from all music genres are playing. At the moment "Bulls In The Bronx" by Pierce the Veil is playing and me and Peeta simultaneously start singing at the same time. We burst into fits of laughter and head over to where the rest of the ground are.

"Took you long enough!" said Finnick with mock annoyance. We sarcastically apologise and sit down at the decorative table and begin to talk.

About 5 minutes in I feel a hand on my shoulder…

"What are you doing sitting next to my boyfriend!" screamed Delly. I turned around to see her and I can't deny the fact that she looks beautiful. She is wearing a very short pink prom dress and has her blonde hair held together at the top of her head with a pink tiara. Before I could reply, Glimmer shows up and stands next to Delly. She looks amazing. Her dress is pure white and is extremely short, someone is looking to get laid. That slut.

"I think we all know that Peeta would never date someone as fake, stupid, ugly and slutty as you Delly so go and piss off!" I say to her and behind me I hear Finnick mutter "Oh snap…." And Clove whisper "shit's going down…"

Delly seemed to be struggling to come up with a comeback so Glimmer whispered something in her ear.

"Yeah well Peeta has blonde hair and so do I so we must be a perfect match!" said Delly triumphantly. I just face palm and I can see Johanna out of the corner of my eye banging her head on the table.

"Delly, Glimmer stop talking you are lowering the IQ of everyone in the room" said Marvel and that made her strut away with Glimmer in 12 inch heels. We all laugh the second they are gone and imitate them until a slow song comes on.

Peeta gets up and bows in front of me kissing my hand and says, "may I have this dance, milady". I instantly say yes and give him a full on kiss before making my way to the dance floor with Peeta.

I rest my head on his shoulder for a while and listen to his heart beat and the song by Paramore (The Only Exception) which is playing at the moment. Slowly, I raise my head and smile at Peeta.

"You do realise you are the most beautiful girl in this room right now, in the whole world in fact," he says to me and I blush bright red.

"You do realise," I say back to him, "that you are the hottest guy in the world right?" and he blushes even more than me.

Then just as the last chorus plays we both lean in and kiss for a while.

*12 (midnight)*

We have just arrived at home and my mother said that Peeta can spend the night, and I swear she thinks we are going to have sex or something as she hid a condom under my pillow. Disgusted, I threw it out of the window and go into the bathroom to get changed into my bed clothes and take off my make-up.

By the time I am finished, Peeta is already in bed and reading Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. I know that it is his favourite Harry Potter film so I brought the book so that whenever he comes over he can read it.

I clamber into the bed next to him and give him a kiss and he asks me to sing him to sleep. I decide on "If I'm James Dean you're Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping with Sirens.

_Stay, for tonight if you want to I can show you, what my dreams are made of,_

'_Cause I'm dreaming of your face__  
__I've been away for a long time  
Such a long time  
And I miss you there  
I can't imagine being anywhere else  
I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_

_How the hell did you ever pick me?  
Honestly, I could sing you a song  
But I don't think words can express your beauty  
It's singing to me  
How the hell did we end up like this?  
You bring out the beast in me  
I fell in love from the moment we kissed  
Since then we've been history_

_Aaaahhh_

_They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me  
_

I would finish the song but I can hear Peeta's soft snores beside me and I face him and peacefully fall asleep.

Cato's POV

I have messed up big time! Why would alcohol even be at a prom anyway!? I just had to get drunk didn't I! I just had to kiss Glimmer right in front of Clove's face…

I am such an idiot! Clove was the only person I love and now she thinks I love Glimmer. She knows I fucking hate Glimmer! I ruined her perfect night and know she is going to kill me for it.

*flashback*

"_Would you like to come with me to get a drink Clove?" I ask her and she shakes her head and says that she is pretty sure someone has spiked it._

_I have already had 5 cups of the punch and I seem okay and so is Finnick and Johanna. I shrugged and went away to get some more of the "dangerous" punch and spot Glimmer._

_In the drunken state I was in I decided to go by and say hi. _

"_Hello Glimmer!" I say happily and I'm guessing she saw Clove behind me and kissed me. I have to say I was enjoying the kiss quite a bit but then Clove slapped me around the face, spat at my shoes, punched Glimmer and put up her middle finger as she walked off out of the prom venue._

_*_end of flashback*

Annie drove me home and I called Clove 50 times (no joke) to try and get her back. I'm guessing she isn't going to talk to me for a while. I need to get her back! I need to!

Annie, Marvel, Finnick and Johanna are staying away from me unless they have to come close. I did just cheat on Clove. I will solve it tomorrow, I think as I drift into a sleep. Thank god there is no school tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

**Heyya, I know I uploaded yesterday but I am in a good mood and those don't last long so here is your chapter. **

**This will be in Glimmer's POV, Clove's POV and Katniss' POV.**

**Enjoy x**

Glimmer's POV

I fucking hate that Clove. Cato was kissing me and everything was great. I am pretty sure he was enjoying the kiss as well. It is a good job that I made Gale (my date) bring some wine with him.

At the moment Gale is trying to chat up Johanna but it doesn't seem to be working as she just slaps him every time he opens his mouth. It's actually quite funny!

"I have to say Glimmer," said Delly, who was standing next to me. "I didn't think it was possible to break up a couple at prom, but you proved me wrong!".

She gives me a hug and I tell her about how long I have wanted Cato. I honestly think he wanted me as well.

About 2 years back I was in the Victors (the group with Peeta and Finnick) and I was happy with life and I was dating Cato. We were in love and nothing and nobody could change that.

We went out on dates and just made each other happy. The group and I did everything together and we were all great and happy with our lives.

Then 1 year later Clove comes along and Cato was struck by her beauty. I wasn't sure whether he still loved me or not and so I did anything and everything to get his attention back from her.

In my efforts to do this I joined the cheerleading squad and cheered for the boys from the group in the team. My skirt was ridiculously short and because of that I made friends with Delly, who I thought was a slut back then.

She helped me try to make Cato jealous but it didn't work and I found out a month after Clove came, that Cato was cheating on me.

I left the group and became friends with Delly, but I have wanted him ever since. I miss his hugs and kisses and today was probably the best day for a long time.

Hopefully, when Cato isn't hung-over or drunk tomorrow he will know where his heart lies. With me, or with that bitch Clove…

Katniss' POV

I have been awake for a while now with a beautiful blonde right next to me. I don't understand why he loves me. To be honest I am not that pretty, clever or anything else he sees in me. Sometimes, I don't understand love.

I am watching Pewdiepie play Happy Wheels at the moment and my laughter must have woken Peeta up.

"Morning beautiful," he says to me in his sexy morning voice.

"Morning Peeta," I say back and give him a kiss. After the kiss I look at my phone and see that I have loads of unread messages from "The Victors" WhatsApp group chat. I also notice that Cato has left the group.

"What's going on?" said Peeta as he looks at his own phone.

After reading all of the messages we do what we are told and get dressed and head down to comfort Clove.

Clove's POV

I can't believe I thought I loved him. Clearly I was wrong. He was hot and clever and perfect, everything I am not. I hate him right now, but at the same time I want him back.

Glimmer had to ruin everything yesterday. It was probably one of the best times I had been having for a while until Cato and Glimmer started to eat each other's faces.

The image pops into my head and I start to sob more ferociously than I was before. Annie is by my side at the moment with Finnick and they are saying comforting words and trying to make me feel better.

Apparently, Johanna, Marvel, Peeta and Katniss will be here soon so they can try and make me feel better.

*10 minutes later*

"Dare!" I say happily. I have cheered up a lot since my friends have thrown me a mini party for just the gang minus Cato. If you haven't already guessed we are playing double truth or dare.

"I dare you and Katniss to write a dramatic love fan fiction about Peeta and Finnick!" said Marvel, who was receiving death glares from Peeta and Finnick.

Katniss and I both ran up the stairs and grabbed a pen and some paper and started writing. We both came downstairs 5 minutes later with the results and gave it to Johanna to read aloud.

"_Peeta had been missing Finnick for a while. Finnick had been out with the band and Peeta was feeling lonely and was missing his company. Oh how he longed to grab Finnick's-"_

Said Johanna who was cut off by Peeta screaming :"NO!" and made us all burst out laughing.

After we all calmed down, the doorbell rang and I went to answer it thinking it was my parents back from shopping. I was so pissed when I found out it was actually…

**Hoped you liked the cliffhanger!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Heyya guys. I hoped you like the cliffhanger and im glad none of you tried to kill me in my sleep because of it XD**

**Anyway this chapter is in Clove's POV Cato's POV, Katniss' POV and Finnick's POV**

**Enjoy !1!**

Clove POV

As proud as ever I see Glimmer standing there wearing a very short mini pink mini skirt and a white crop top. She might as well of not worn anything.

I am about to slam the door in her face when she puts her hand on the door. "What do you want, bitch?!" I say to her as rudely as possible. Cato better have made up his mind on who he wants.

It would kill me to see him with Glimmer, no one should have to go out with this slut.

"I don't want to be here Clove. It reeks of poverty. I just wanted to tell you that Cato wants you and me to go around his house so he can decide." replies Glimmer who keeps switching from foot to foot.

"Do you need to piss or something?" I ask her as I collect my bag from the front door and shout to my friends I will be back in 20mins.

"If you must know, wearing 16 inch heels to prom wasn't a good idea!" she snaps and leads me to her car. She makes me sit in the back because apparently she wouldn't be seen dead in a car with me. Frankly, I am glad.

The song decode by Paramore comes on the radio and Glimmer starts to sing in a really off key voice that makes my teeth shake.

"Will you shut the hell up?! You sound like a dying whale on cocaine!" I shout at her and she just stares at me in the wind mirror. God I wish this journey would hurry up! I think to myself.

Cato's POV

I love Clove with all of my heart. I honestly do but I don't know how to break it to Glimmer. We used to go out and I still kind of like her.

The names of Glimmer and Clove run through my head as I pace around the house. Which one to choose! I have been going out with Clove for quite some time now and I really wish to be with her now. But I miss Glimmer being my girlfriend as well sometimes too.

I was with Glimmer when we were both young and I am pretty sure we said we loved each other. We were young and I'm not sure if it meant anything. However, yesterday when we kissed, even though I was drunk, it rekindled a fire in my heart.

Who to choose…..who to choose.

The doorbell rings and I open it to see Clove looking as radiant and as beautiful as ever and then there was Glimmer looking as hot as ever.

I motion for them to follow me into the living room and we all sit down on separate chairs. Both of them look at me expectantly.

I think I will start with Glimmer.

"Glimmer, we used to go out and I loved you then, but I cheated on you for a reason and that was because I loved Clove more than you. And that still is true. But Clove, when I kissed Glimmer yesterday it relight a fire in the depth of my heart and I honestly don't know what to do!" I say.

I look up and see that Clove has moved closer to me and so has Glimmer.

"I have been thinking quite a bit and I have finally come to a decision. Glimmer, " I say as I look up at her, out of the corner of my eye I see Clove start to break down in tears.

"Glimmer, " I resume," Get out of my house, I choose Clove." I say and give Clove a huge hug.

I hear the front door slam as Glimmer runs out and I am positive I made the right choice.

Katniss' POV

"I wonder where Clove went?" wondered Marvel aloud

"We are ALL wondering where Clove went Marvel!" said Johanna aloud, but giving a kiss on the cheek so he knows she was joking.

Clove has been gone for about 10 minutes now and we are getting worried. Annie always thinks of the worst case scenario and seems to be convinced that she is kidnapped. Finnick is currently trying to calm her down whilst I snuggling into Peeta who is spamming Clove's phone with messages.

" I hope she is okay," I say to Peeta. Just as the words leave my lips, I hear the door open from the hall and mad laughter that could come from no one other than Clove.

We all rush out into the hall and engulf her in hugs stating how worried we were until we notice Cato at the door.

Johanna makes a move towards him but Cloves pushes her back and explains what happened whilst she was gone, but I could tell she was hiding one of the details.

"Is there something you aren't telling us Clove?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. I think Peeta noticed something as well because he tries to pressure and answer out of Cato.

"Come with me girls" Clove says and rushes into her bedroom. I give Peeta a quick hug and then run upstairs with Annie and Johanna.

"Okay, tell us what else happened. I can tell your keeping something from us!" I said and I see Johanna nod her head.

Annie is blocking the door and Johanna and I are blocking her from moving. She finally seems to realise that she is surrounded as she says something inaudible.

"Say what now!?" said Annie, who was the only one who managed to pick up what she said, "you seriously had sex with him! You just got back together!"

I stare at a bright red Clove open mouthed and Johanna smacks her on the back smirking.

"So that was what you didn't tell us then," said Johanna, who was leading Clove down the stairs. She was still bright red but managed to gain her usual skin colour when she entered the room with the boys playing Pokemon X on their 3D'S. Honestly, they never grow up.

*4 hours later*

We have all decided to sleepover and because of this we have to uphold the Finnick Odair tradition of playing spin the bottle.

"I'll go first!" said Finnick excitedly. I really don't know what is wrong with this boy. The bottle spun and landed on Peeta.

I burst out laughing and I hear Clove saying that the Fanfiction is coming to life.

"I ship you two so much" I said wiping my eyes from the laughter.

"Do we really have to kiss?" They both said and we felt too cruel so we just made them do a really, really, really long awkward hug.

Throughout the game, I notice that they aren't making eye contact. I see the start of a bromance haha.

Finnick had just kissed Annie and it is his turn to spin again and it just so happened to land on me. As I get up to kiss Finnick I see Peeta's eyes turn a very dark blue, I think he is getting angry. Me and Finnick kiss for a couple of seconds and then I snuggle back up to Peeta who has calmed down.

After that we decide to stop playing and we all lie on the floor in Clove's sleeping bags.

After around 30 mins everyone is asleep except Peeta and I but we just can't manage it.

"Katniss, can you sing for me please?" he says turning to face me, making his eyes all big and round. I can't say no so I decide on "Iris" by Sleeping with Sirens:

_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
__Cuz I know that you feel me somehow__  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
__And I don't want to go home right now___

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
__And all I can breathe is your life__  
__Cuz sooner or later it's over__  
__I just don't want to miss you tonight___

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__Cuz I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am___

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming__  
__Or the moment of truth in your lies__  
__When everything feels like the movies__  
__Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__Cuz I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am___

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__Cuz I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am___

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__Cuz I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am___

_I just want you to know who I am__  
__I just want you to know who I am__  
__I just want you to know who I am_

I see Peeta's eyes droop as I finish and I drift off into a peaceful sleep on his arm.

Finnick's POV:

Katniss has just finished singing to Peeta and they have just both fallen asleep. Katniss' singing is amazing, but she doesn't seem to realise.

No matter how hard I try I can't get that kiss with Katniss out of my head. I know she is happy with Peeta and I am with Annie but I don't know. She is pretty and clever just like Annie but she just seems different to Annie. But I'm not sure. I'll sort it out tomorrow.

**Hope you all liked it and sorry it wasn't as good at it usually is.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Heyya guys! I got loads of reviews on that last chapter so thanks. This chapter will be in Finnick's POV, Peeta's POV and finally Katniss' POV. Just so you know as well in the story it Is currently Sunday and they have 1 week of school left.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Peeta I need to talk to you," I say to Peeta whilst we are all sitting around Clove's kitchen table. I actually managed to get to sleep last night and we are all currently having a breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast and beans. Clove's parents wanted us full to the brim I suppose.

I thought that overnight my feelings for Katniss would go away because I was a bit drunk and I wasn't thinking straight. But today, I seem to be more interested in Katniss than Annie and I need to talk to Peeta about it. I don't want to lose one of my best friends over a girl. A rather good looking girl….

Peeta follows me into Clove's living room and sits down on an opposite chair to me.

"So Finnick, what did you want? Are you finally coming out of the closet?" Peeta says to me jokingly and I smile in spite of what I am about to tell him.

"OMG Peeta how did you know!" I say pretending to be a stereotypical gay man. He laughs and then gestures for me to continue what I was saying before.

"Peeta, when I say this, can you not get mad please?" I say cautiously, I glace up at him and he seems a bit suspicious but nods his head. "Well, last night when we played truth or dare and I kissed Katniss I felt something and the feeling hasn't gone away. I don't want to ruin our friendship but I don't like Annie as much as I used to anymore." When I finish I look up at him and his face is red and his fists are clenched. After a few seconds he calms down and smiles at me. Should I be scared?

"Finnick, thanks for telling me but I'm not sure how to help you on what you want. How about you wait a couple of days to see if the feeling goes away and if not I will beat the shit out of you." He says with a very creepy smile on his face. A look of pure terror crosses my face and I begin to walk backwards.

"I'm joking Finn, but wait a couple of days and then plan a romantic date with Annie, during the date see if your feelings for Annie increase" he laughs whilst he brushes his hair out of his eyes. I stop breathing rapidly and look him in the eye.

"But what if I don't like her anymore during the date?" I ask Peeta, genuinely concerned. I don't want to steal his girlfriend but I kind of want to at the same time.

"Then you can dump her and I'll let you go on ONE date with Katniss and we will see if you like her as much then," he says sighing. I am quite taken aback to be honest. I have never known someone who lets his girlfriend go out with his best friend. I give say thanks and we do our group handshake (**A/N for this I would imagine the handshake song by NigaHiga. That's what me and my friends do) **and then we leave to finish our breakfast.

Peeta's POV:

I don't know what was going through my mind when I let Finnick go on a date with Katniss. What if she likes him more than me? What if they kiss on the date? All of these questions are running around my mind as I finish my breakfast.

Today we all decided to go to the swimming pool and I am really anxious to let Katniss wear a bikini around Finnick. She is very beautiful and Finnick is a very flirtatious guy. I will just stay by her side until we finish.

Katniss' POV:

*At the swimming pool*

Just because it is Peeta's favourite colour I am wearing my sunset orange bikini. It isn't a halter neck like my other bikini's so this should be a bit of a change for Peeta. I hope he likes it. (**A/N the bikini link will be on my profile or on this chapter depending on if it shows up or not) /sites/default/files/imagecache/product/1942556_ **

The girls and I all go into the same changing room and get changed and chat about what could happen on the last day of school. Apparently, the school is planning this massive school festival and we can't wait to find out if it is true or not and what it will be like. Johanna because she hates this girly talk just gets changed in silence and sometimes comments sarcastically on what we say.

After around five minutes, we leave the changing room and we walk over to the diving boards and I see Peeta's staring at me open mouthed. I knew he would like it, but then out of the corner of my eye I see Finnick staring too. I assume he is staring at Annie but throughout the course of the day I see him glancing over at me and I can constantly feel Peeta's grip on my waist tighten. I'll ask Finnick what's up with him later.

Because I am tired of swimming I sit on the side with Peeta and we just paddle instead. Just as I am about to give Peeta a kiss, I am dragged by my ankles into the water by no other than Finnick Odair.

"You ass!" I shout at him and Peeta and I chase after him in the pool. Whilst Peeta is chasing Finnick, I run alongside the poolside and jump on Finnick when he is close to me and slap him. Peeta gives me a high five and Finnick looks upset.

"What's wrong?" I ask and his smile returns when he says that he wanted a high five as well. I give him one and then resume to sitting on the side with Peeta and give him the kiss that I missed out on a couple of minutes ago.

*Wednesday Night*

"Katniss can you come here," calls Peeta from his room. Peeta's parents are currently away visiting relatives and they brought along Peeta's brothers. We have the whole house to ourselves.

"Coming Peeta," I call back gently as I untangle myself from the blanket I was covered in whilst I was downstairs. I was actually doing my homework for once as well. I had to translate this Latin passage about Ceacilius and I was getting bored. Thank god he called me. When I reach his room, I sit down on the bed.

"Okay, Katniss. Umm…. Okay so Finnick kind of likes you and when I say like I mean like a lot and he told me this on Sunday and I kind of agreed to letting you go on one date with him just to see whether he likes Annie still or not. Will you do it tomorrow?" He says in a rush. I just stare at him open mouth.

"But I don't want to Peeta. I love you not him!" I say back and give him a hug. He accepts it but reminds me that he has already promised Finnick so I kind of have to.

"Where am I going then?" I ask him and he replies by saying that I need to dress up because Finnick has booked for us to go to the most expensive restaurant in a 5 mile radius. I smile into his shoulder and finally agree to going on a date with Finnick. This is going to be interesting.

Peeta then whispers in my ear and says, "You do know, my family won't be back for 3 days?" I can see him out of the corner of my eye smiling so I nod my head and he begins to kiss my neck. Let's just say I didn't get to finish my Latin homework that night.

**Heyya guys. Sorry if you didn't like this chapter, I feel like I'm not writing as good as I used to be but oh well. Hope you enjoyed nevertheless. **

**Cya xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**IT'S FINALLY THE HOLIDAYS! I'll be uploading loads though now! This chapter will be in Annie's POV and Katniss' POV and Peeta's POV.**

**Enjoy**

Annie's POV:

"I still can't believe he broke up with me!" I cry into Clove's shoulder, "and over TEXT as well!" I loved Finnick with all of my heart and he said that he did as well. Clearly I was misinformed and he lied to me. And to think he broke up with me because he liked my best friend better! I know I'm not usually violent but if she wasn't doing such a good job comforting me, I would have punched her.

"I know Annie, he's a jerk," said Clove's stroking my hair. I probably wouldn't be acting this bad if the boy I broke up with wasn't Finnick but we have been together for ages and he is very good looking he will be taken again by tomorrow morning.

"Do you want me to beat him up for you?" suggested Johanna and that made me smile the most genuine smile since I heard the dreadful news. Katniss comes in the room just after the words leave Johanna's mouth and hands me some strawberry ice cream. I quickly snatch it off her and gobble it down.

"Why did he break up with you in the first place?" asked Katniss, completely oblivious. I can understand why he likes her. It's not like she is Delly but she is my best friend. Katniss is very pretty, clever, talented and sporty and I guess that is just everything that I am not.

"F-Finnick told me he liked y-you better, Katniss," I tell her and she drops her iPhone to the floor.

"I'll be back in a second, I need to go and kill Finnick," Katniss screams. She storms out of the house. At least I got it out I think to myself.

Katniss' POV:

That dick! I will give him a piece of my mind. I already know he likes me but he could have broken it to Annie in a nicer way! Peeta told me I have to go on a date with him but I am not sure if I really want to know. I had just accepted the fact that I will have to and now I need a way out of it. At the moment I am heading out to Finnick's house, Peeta told me this morning that he is going over to Finnick's so I can tell him that I don't want to go on the date at the same time I am killing Finnick.

When I arrive, I storm up the huge driveway and hammer on the door. I hear footsteps and then Finnick, the man of the hour, answers the door and I slap him.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ANNIE OVER TEXT?!"I scream at him. He looks taken aback but then quickly regains his posture.

"I thought you already knew Katniss, I like you better than her!" he replies, and I just sigh deeply. "I just wanted it to be over fast!" he continues.

"I didn't know you were that much of a coward!" I shout at him and I open my mouth to say more but I am cut off by Finnick's lips on my own.

"K-katniss?" I hear a voice behind Finnick say. I push Finnick away and open my eyes to find my boyfriend, Peeta.

"I swear! It's not what it looks like!" I say to him in my defence but he has already shoved pashed me towards his car. Just before he gets in he shouts at me saying that we were over. My heart literally splits in two.

I break down in tears right there and collapse on the floor. I feel Finnick try and pick me up and I hear him whispering comforting words in my ear but I shove him away and run all the way home. Why doesn't Peeta understand that I love him and not Finnick? Finnick kissed me!

I try calling Peeta multiple times but he never replies. After around five minutes of continuous texting and calling I give up and fall on my bed and cry my heart out.

After around an hour I hear a soft know on my bedroom door and I feel someone kneel down beside my bed.

"Katniss, darling why are you crying?" says a voice in my ear. It's a voice that I haven't heard in a long time, and when I did it was distant and cold. But now my mother's voice is actually full of love and caring. I look up from my sobbing and look her in her blue eyes that remind me so much of Prim. I let out another wail as I think of Prim. I feel my mother's arm wrap around me and she asks me to tell her what happened. I tell her everything that happened and I mean everything and by the end of it I seem to run out of tears and have a strong craving for vanilla and chocolate ice cream.

I never faced this problem in America. When I lived over there I was constantly picked on for everything I did. They said my singing voice was shit, that my clothes were shit, that my family and only friend was/were shit. I never had a boyfriend until I came here and so this is my first heart break. I hate it.

"Katniss, I think you should go over to Peeta's with your head held high. You mascara is running so make yourself look desirable and go over and tell him what happened!" my mother said, "I thought he was a nice guy, but he didn't even wait for an explanation before he sauntered out of the place!"

I give my mother a hug and it feels great. I haven't had this type of affection from my mother since before my father died. The times were great then. I thank my mom and then do what she told me to. In around 5 minutes I set out of the house to find Peeta.

Peeta's POV:

I still can't believe that Katniss cheated on me with my best friend! I loved- no sorry LOVE her so much but she doesn't seem to acknowledge that or feel the same. Ever since I laid eyes on her I loved everything about her. Her eyes were the perfect shade of grey, they weren't too dull or too bright but they were just right for the radiant person she is. She is top of our year group which shows how clever she is in everything. She has a fantastic figure and I wish that she was mine again.

I silently wipe a tear away as I drive to the bakery. I turn on the radio and the song just so happens to be "Jar of hearts" by Christina Perri that comes on at this moment. Even though it will probably make me break down into proper tears I leave the station on what it is:

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half-alive  
And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live, half-alive  
Now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

_Dear, it took so long  
Just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back  
The light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed  
The first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back you don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?_

I pull up to the bakery in fits of tears and then I run past my father to my bedroom where I can cry without being disturbed. I don't understand, I thought that we were happy?

After around an hour and a half I hear a knock at my door, I dry away my tears and I allow the person to come in the room.

I lie back down again when I see it is Katniss. What does she want?

"What do you want?" I ask her rudely, and I hear her footsteps move closer towards my bed.

"I want to explain what happened. It's honestly not what you think." She says in that radiant voice of hers. I really want to forgive her and get back together but I can't erase the image of her kissing Finnick in my head.

"Fine. Explain!" I say curtly and I feel part of the bed sink slightly as she sits down. In around 5 minutes she explains the whole story and by the end she is in tears and I realise how stupid and irrational I was being.

"Do you forgive me? I understand if you –" she says wiping away her tears but I interrupt her with a kiss which she gladly responds. We break apart and I smile at her and say that I wasn't think and that I forgive her. Katniss smiles back and gives me a hug.

"I don't wanna go on a date with Finnick Peeta," she says into my shoulder and I agree to not allow her to. I disentangle myself from her and give her a kiss on her forehead explaining about how I was gonna talk to Finnick. She understands, tells me to be safe and then departs the house after giving me one last kiss.

Finnick needs to be sorted out

**Hope you all enjoyed. Peeniss were destroyed and brought back together again WHOOPP!**

**Cya guys x**


	28. Chapter 28

**Heyya guys, I hoped you liked that last chapter even if you did start a trend on #HATEFINNICK *cough* *cough* Katniss4everdeenz. But anyway enjoy this chapter.**

**Just to clear up I wrote the wrong day on the last couple of chapters. The last chapter was on Wednesday not Thursday. They still have 2 days left to of school to go!**

**This will be in Peeta's POV, Annie's POV , Katniss' POV, Peeta's POV, Cato's POV, Clove's POV and Finnick's POV.**

Peeta's POV:

I hear my phone alarm go off next to me and I lazily reach over and slap my phone in an attempt to shut it up. I had already been awake for an hour trying to calm myself down after the horrific nightmare I just had.

In the dream I was walking in to the park to meet Katniss for a date and when I finally arrive I see her making out with Gale, just as I was about to intervene, Gale disappears and gets replaced by Finnick. Angrily, I march over to Katniss and start shouting at her and because of how angry I was I ended up killing her. That dream frightened me a lot. I love Katniss with all of my heart and I would never intentionally hurt her. I know after breaking up with her and getting back together kind of counts as hurting her but I can't explain what I felt then.

Slowly, I manage to drag myself out of my bed and into the shower. After that I get changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a mockingjay t-shirt with my black converses. I grab my bags, shout goodbye to my family, get an apple and leave the house. Just as I turn the key in the lock, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Annoyed, I pull it out and see a message from Finnick. I really don't want to talk to that dick at the moment but I read the message:

"Peeta, thanks for beating me up yesterday, it's nice to know we are great friends(!) But anyway I want Annie back. I was crazy to think I could live without her. Katniss is yours and Annie is mine. Again sorry dude, but I need your help. How do I get her back?!"

I sigh when I read the message. I did go over to Finnick and punch him in the eye, which as you might imagine gave him a black eye but at least he has paid for what he did. Maybe I will help him get Annie back at least he will stay away from Katniss now.

The school has decided to have a summer festival on the last day of school on the school field so I text Finnick back my amazing idea. He thanks me and then I leave out for school.

Annie's POV:

I really want Finnick back. I know he likes Katniss now but maybe he will come back. You never know. I am walking to school wearing a burgundy summer dress up to my knees and a pair of red heels, which will hopefully make Finnick fall madly in love with me again. I hope he remembers that I wore this on our first anniversary…

*time flash to biology*

"Miss Cresta, will you please answer the question. I know it is almost the summer holidays but you should know how to pay attention by now!" screeches Mrs Small. I wake up from my day dream about Danisnotonfire and pay attention to the boring biology lesson about cell structure.

"The nucleus is basically the teacher of the cell. I bosses the rest of the things in the cell around and tells them what to do in a rude way, just like you do miss," I say innocently and the class laughs and Clove sounds like a dying hyena.

"SILENCE! I would give you a detention Miss Cresta but I cannot be bothered to stay after school looking after someone as insolent as you," she says sassily and the class erupts in a chorus of "Oohs"

"Well thank god for saving me from having to look at this thing for another hour after school!" I say raising my hands towards the ceiling. Again I hear the class burst into laughter and Mrs Small just turns her back on me and continues the boring lesson.

I am about to go back to day dreaming when something lands on my head. I reach up and grab a paper aeroplane. I search around , with my eyes in slits to try and spot who threw it.

Eventually, I give up and open the paper aeroplane and find some cursive writing that belongs to Finnick and it reads: "You look pretty today, I remember you wearing that on our anniversary. I am really sorry about what happened in the last couple of days. I was crazy to think that I could live without you. I honestly was. If you accept my apology please meet me behind school today at lunch.

From your amazingly, beautiful and talented possible boyfriend, Finnick"

I smile as I write my reply on the back saying that I forgive him and aim for his pen. It flies and hits its target and ink flies all over Finnick's notebook. I pretend not to notice and get back to "work".

*Lunch*

Just like the letter says, I meet Finnick behind the school building where he is standing with a pink rose in his hands. As I approach him, he puts it in my hair and tells me I look beautiful. I blush and ask him what he wanted.

"Well first of all, Annie will you take me back? I love you dearly and I was mad to think I liked Katniss more than you. She is average whereas you are more radiant than the sun and you are the most beautiful girl in the universe. Please take me back?" He finishes and looks into my eyes. I am pretty sure I was blushing harder than I ever have before and I walk towards him and whisper yes in his ear as I give him a hug.

Before we head off to get our food Finnick stops me and gets down on one knee, like when he asked me to prom.

"Annie Cresta will you go to the Summer Festival with me?" I kiss him and again say yes. We then head off for our food.

Katniss' POV:

I'm so happy that Finnick and Annie are back together again, when they were apart even if it was only like a day, our group felt torn apart.

At the moment, the girls and I are all out shopping for the summer festival as the guys have asked us by now. Only Johanna has managed to find an outfit so far even though we have been into 3 shops. She isn't for all of this girly stuff so she went for something simple by buying some blue denim shorts and a darker blue crop top with some blue wedges. (** cgi/set?id=129643210 or on my profile)**

We walk into Zara and Clove finds this amazing purple dress with black flats to go with it. ( cgi/set?id=129643697 or on my profile) and Annie also finds something. From the clothes rack Annie manages to find a light pink cotton dress with a white collar and some white flats. ( cgi/set?id=129644105 or on my profile.

Just me left now and I can't seem to find anything. Earlier on when I walked into Vans I spotted some converses so I had them already, so I decide to run into Primark quickly and pick up some teabag shorts, with a red and black top with some socks with the word sassy on the side. I'm going to be a goth for the day. ( cgi/set?id=129644823 or on my profile)

We head to Annie's car as happy as can be and when I reach home I find a letter on my bed. I cautiously walk over to my bed and see that it has the stamp from the nearest council. I walk downstairs with the letter and sit next to my mother.

"Mom, I think this is my university letter…" I say slowly and her eyes brighten instantly and she tells me to open it over and over. Ever since Prim died she is becoming more and more like a mother and I think I am ready to forgive her for all of the crap I have given her over the years.

With trembling fingers I open the letter. After around 10 seconds of reading I scream.

"OMG I GOT INTO OXFORD!" I scream at the top of my lungs. My mother rushes to me and gives me a hug which I gladly return.

Peeta's POV:

When I reach home from school, I hear my mother screaming at me to go to her. I sigh heavily as I trudge up the stairs to her bedroom to see what shit we wants me to do now.

"I have letter for you Peeta," she says in that annoying voice of hers. I go to grab it but she holds it out of my reach and then slaps me for being "too eager".

"Honestly, Peeta what is wrong with you?! Anyway, you can have your letter when you clean the bakery kitchen and decorate a cake for your brothers birthday" she says and I make the mistake of grunting in anger and annoyance. She rises from the bed and slaps me again. "Don't talk to your mother like that or I will burn that letter of yours."

I walk out of the bedroom and over around 2 hours finish what I was supposed to do and snatch the letter from my mother's hand and leave the room.

I sit down on my bed and open the letter:

"To Mr Peeta Mellark and his family,

I am pleased to inform you that your son Peeta has been accepted into Oxford University and his time there will start on the 3rd of September 2014. He got in because of his brilliant A – Level results and the fact that he is a very good student in his current school. We hope he is happy and we wish him the best,

Mr. Patey, London's Lead Councillor

I can't believe it! I GOT IN! ALL OF THE HARD WORK PAID OFF! I run into the living room and tell the good news to my family and everyone (even my mom) is proud of me! When I run back into my room I grab my phone and tell Katniss the good news. SHE GOT IN AS WELL! This is the best day ever!

Cato's POV:

"Cato dear a letter came for you!" I hear my mom call from the living room. When I get there my whole family (my sister, mom, dad and brother) are looking at me.

"What?" I say staring back at them and they laugh. I sit down and grab my letter whilst the rest of my family is watching the Big Bang Theory.

"I GOT IN!" I shout to my family and they just look at me confused. "I GOT INTO CAMBRIDGE!" I shout again and they all start congratulating me.

Clove POV:

"Clove get your ass in here" are the first words I hear when I enter the house. I hate my father. He always expects more of me than I give and he also verbally abuses me. Every time I leave out to go somewhere like on a date with Cato he will make sure to tell me I look fat or that I look ugly. I have low self-esteem because of him.

Slowly, I walk towards the dining room where my father is eating. He motions with his knife for me to sit down and as I walk over to him I am sure to pull down my crop top and suck my stomach in so that he doesn't see my stomach.

"You look ugly today, Clove. What happened at school?" I say that nothing happened quietly and then he continues with what he was saying before. "Anyway, I have a letter for you" and like that he gives it to me.

I thank him and then I tear it open. I silently wipe a tear from my eye as I whisper the words "I got in…" to my father. He slaps me on the back roughly and say well down and then I leave quickly to tell Cato.

Finnick's POV:

Annie brought her letter with her to my house and we are going to open them in around 1 minute. I call all of my family into the room to witness this moment. Will I get in? Will Annie get in? T think to myself as I rip the letter open.

W both scream at the same time, "WE GOT IN OXFORD!" and we jump aroud the living room as happy as ever

**Hope you enjoyed that extra long chapter. The next chapter….will be the last *wipes away tear* but don't worry there will be a sequel up soon called "Everlark in Uni".**

**Cya x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hiiiiiiiiii. Sorry for not uploading recently, I have been in London for a week and have only just got back to my house. Katniss4everdeenz its alright about the trend because YOU MADE AN EVEN BETTER ONE! WHOO! *party hard*.**

**Anyway…. This chapter is the very last one of this story. *cries eyes out* But like I mentioned there is now a sequel up!**

**This chapter will be in Gale's POV, Delly's POV, Annie's POV and finally for the last time ever in this story Katniss' POV.**

**Enjoy!**

Gale's POV:

All the hard work had paid off. I got into Oxford and I couldn't be happier! My mother Hazel, sister (Posy) and brother who is called Rory don't seem interested though. They still haven't forgiven me for what I did for Katniss and for me going to jail at 18. I am sure they hate me. Posy because she is four is the only one I can get to smile nowadays but other than that my family is very quiet and they keep things to themselves.

Over Facebook I found out that Katniss, Peeta (who I have renamed "Dickhead" on my phone), Finnick, and Annie have got into Oxford as well. I pray to god that I won't have to share a room with any of the guys.

To be honest, I still kind of like Katniss and want her to be mine, but I don't think I will kidnap her any time soon again. Maybe will take Cinna's (the policeman) advice and just try and win her over. Or trick her.

I smile as an idea forms in my head and I text Delly what I need to do.

Delly's POV:

"Daddy, please?" I say battering my eyelashes at him. I didn't get into any university I applied for and I want to go to where Peeta is going, which so happens to be where the slut Katniss is. Oh well. I have to make a few sacrifces.

"Okay honey, I think I have enough to get you into Oxford. Bribing them shouldn't be hard after we threatened them into letting your sister in 4 years ago." My father resolves giving me a hug which I gladly return. I have only one sibling who was the one my dad mentioned. She, just like me, didn't get into any university but instead of bribing the council, daddy threatened to get them closed down. Because he is a powerful man with lots of money they let her in .

Five minutes ago, Gale texted me his amazing plan and for once I can actually say he is quite clever and for 2 reasons. 1. He got into Oxford without money and 2. This brilliant plan.

After around 2 hours dad comes back from his study with a triumphant smile on his face. He was in there talking to the leaders of Oxford council. Bribing them actually not talking.

I already know without talking to him that I got in. I give him a kiss on his cheek and then text Glimmer to meet me in town to shop for our outfits for tomorrow.

Annie's POV:

*Friday - Last day*

I can't believe this is our last day in lessons with Clove, Cato, Johanna and Marvel. I love them all so much (#notinagayway (**A/N smosh quote XD)**) and I am going to miss them. I hope Clove and Cato have a good time in Cambridge regardless. Johanna and Marvel both got there letters telling them that they were going to Cambridge after their gap year so at least Cato and Clove won't be alone for good.

At the moment I am in music with all of the group and Mrs. Bishop is forcing us to sing solo's and I know for a fact this isn't going to be good for my ears. I can just about tolerate Finnick's singing in the shower but now I have to listen to 27 people sing. This is going to be the death of me.

"Delly Cartwright, your up," says Mrs. Bishop and all of the Victors instantly start booing, but get shut up by the teacher. I'm shocked to find out that she isn't a bad singer. She occasionally goes off note but other than that it was fine.

"I'll be singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne," said Delly and then she began:

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know its not a secret  
Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_Cause she's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
(No way, no way)_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend(No way, no way_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, hey hey!_

It was no secret that she was singing that song to Peeta and Katniss. I look over and I see Katniss is shell shocked and Peeta is just as shocked. Delly makes her way off of the stage and sits herself down on Peeta's lap only to be shoved off my him and Katniss.

"Delly, I don't want you! I have told you 1000000000 times! I love Katniss not you!" shouts Peeta and the whole class stares at Delly as she runs out of the room. I feel kind of bad for her but at the same time glad she got humiliated.

"Well that was entertaining!" said Mrs. Bishop. She then calls out a couple more people until she gets to me.

"I'll be singing Still Into You by Paramore," I say to the crowd. I decided to sing this just for Finnick. I start:

_Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you.  
Make you feel, make you feel better.  
It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other.  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_'Cause after all this time.  
I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let them wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you_

_Recount the night that I first  
Met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya.  
You felt the weight of the world  
fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
We sang along to the start of forever_

_And after all this time.  
I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let them wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you_

_Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I  
Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And even after all this time  
I'm into you  
Baby not a day goes by that  
I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let them wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you_

When I finish I am met by lots of loud applause and cheering. Smiling I sit down next to Finnick and he gives me a kiss. After me is Katniss and she sing Lithium by Evanescence. When she hits the high note at the end the whole class cheered and clapped, EVEN GLIMMER!

By the end of the lesson we all get emotional because we wont ever be a whole group again. We decide to have the best possible time ever at the festival in 3 hours time. The girls depart to Katniss' house where we stored all of our stuff and the boys go somewhere else. I don't want our high school time to end.

Katniss' POV:

Since I decided to be a goth, I put on heavy eyeliner and straighten my hair. I also managed to get a studded bracelet. I smile as I put on my converses and I wonder what Peeta will wear. He better not be wearing something happy or this whole outfit will go to waste! After 5 minutes of us all finishing getting ready the doorbell rings and the boys arrive.

I let out my breath when I see Peeta. He loots hot! And I now I always say this but now its like the "OMG-MY-OVARIES!" type of hot. I go up to him and give him a huge kiss. When we break apart he tells me I look amazing and I blush. We all leave out after a group hug and head to the meadow where the school is has set up a stage for the feastival.

"I'm guessing there is going to be a karaoke," sighed Clove, she hates singing even though she is epic at it. I put my arm around her shoulder and I remind her she doesn't have to sing. Just as the words leave my mouth, I fell someone tapping my shoulder.

Annoyed I turn around and see Mrs. Bishop. "Katniss and Clove. I'm sorry but you both have to sing. During that lesson I wrote down the names of people with potential to sing today. Could you tell Johanna and Annie they have to sing as well? Thanks girls," she says and then she walks off into the crowd of school children.

"Fuck," I hear Clove say as she wacks her head of my shoulder repeatedly. I laugh at her and suggest we should all sing as a group and we would be Little Mix. Brightening up at the suggestion she smiles and we set off with Peeta and Cato to find Annie and Johanna.

We tell them the news and I hear multiple curse words leave Johanna's mouth. We decide on singing DNA. I will be Jesy but switch to Perrie at the end for the high note, Annie is Jade, Johanna is Leigh – Anne and Clove is Perrie until we switch.

We are happy with the arrangement and we decide to party until then. We party like animals! Half way through the festival Mrs. Bishop goes up on stage.

"Tonight we have some of my students performing for us today, first of all would you like to welcome: Katniss Everdeen ,Clove Fuhrman ,Johanna Mason and Annie Cresta!" A mass of applause went off and the music starts:

_Clove/Perrie_

_Does he tell you he loves you,  
When you least expect it?  
Does he flutter your heart,  
When he kisses your neck?  
No scientist,  
Or biology  
It's obvious,  
When he's holding me.  
It's only natural, that I'm so affected.  
_

_Annie/Jade  
Oh,  
And my heart won't beat again,  
If I can't feel him in my veins.  
No need to question,  
I already know..._

_All  
It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA,  
It's in his DNA.  
And he just takes my breath away,  
B-b-b-breath away.  
I feel it every day.  
And that's what makes a man,  
Not hard to understand.  
Perfect in every way,  
I see it in his face.  
Nothing more to say,  
Its in his D-D-D-DNA._

_Katniss/Jesy  
It's the blue in his eyes,  
That helps me see the future.  
Fingerprints,  
That leave me covered for days.  
(Yeah hey yeah.)  
Now I don't have,  
Any first degree.  
But I know,  
What he does to me.  
No need to work it out,  
It so familiar.  
oh_

_Annie/Jade  
And my heart won't beat again,  
If I can't feel him in my veins.  
No need to question,  
I already know._

_[Chorus]  
(All)  
It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA,  
It's in his DNA.  
And he just takes my breath away,  
B-b-b-breath away.  
I feel it every day.  
And that's what makes a man,  
Not hard to understand.  
Perfect in every way,  
I see it in his face.  
Nothing more to say,  
Its in his D-D-D-DNA._

_Johanna/Leigh-Anne  
It's all about his kiss,  
Contaminates my lips.  
Our energy connects,  
It's simple genetics.  
I'm the X to his Y,  
It's the colour of his eyes.  
He can do no wrong,  
No he don't need to try._

_Johanna/Leigh – Anne and Katniss/Perrie  
Made from the best,  
He passes all the tests.  
Got my heart beating fast,  
It's cardiac arrest.  
He's from a different strain,  
That science can't explain.  
I guess it's how he's made,  
In his D-D-D-DNA_

_(All)  
Ahhhhhhh (x4)_

_Katniss/Perrie  
Whooa!_

_(All)_

_It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA,  
It's in his DNA.  
And he just takes my breath away,  
B-b-b-breath away.  
I feel it every day.  
And that's what makes a man,  
Not hard to understand.  
Perfect in every way,  
I see it in his face.  
Nothing more to say,  
Its in his D-D-D-DNA._

The whole school erupted into cheering and applause and we run off the stage to our boyfriends. After us a few more acts went on and then Mrs. Bishop gets on the stage for the final time

"And now it's time for Peeta Mellark!" I pull a confused face and turn to Peeta but he grabs my hand and tells me to wait by the stairs to the stage. He walks on and the music to "All of me" comes on:

_[Verse]  
What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_[Bridge]  
My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_[Chorus]  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh_

_[Verse]  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

_[Bridge]  
My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_[Chorus]  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh  
Give me all of you, oh oh_

_[Bridge]  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all though it's hard_

_[Chorus]  
Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all, of you, oh oh oh._

Then he says, "Can I have Katniss Everdeen up on stage please," I oblige and he takes my hand and says:

"Katniss, you have no idea how much I love you. We have known each other for a year now but it feels like a lifetime. You are my everything and I love everything about you. You are the most perfect girl in the world with your grey eyes, perfect body and beautiful personality. SO Katniss can I ask you a question?" I gasp as he gets down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes…"

**THE END! THEY ARE ENGAGED WHOOOO! Thank you all for sticking around until the end and I love you all (#notinagayway). You guys have encouraged me some much and have inspired me to write more. I wrote 3,113 words in this chapter my most ever!**

**The first chapter of the sequel will be up soon. Again thank you so much**

**Love you all **

**Cya x**


	30. AN

**Sorry this is not an update but there is something I need to tell you.**

**Because it is the holidays and everyone wants me to upload I have made a schedule for when I am uploading for each book. Just so you know from the 18****th**** of August to the 2****nd**** of September I will be on holiday so I won't be updating. Also when it gets to the 4****th**** of September I will be abandoning the schedule because of school. Then I will upload on Sundays and Saturdays.**

**Monday- Everlark in University**

**Tuesday- Nightlock University**

**Wednesday- District 12's boarding school**

**Thursday- Nightlock University**

**Friday- District 12's boarding school**

**Saturday- Everlark in University**

**Sunday- Nothing**

**Also I have started a new story called District 12's boarding school. This is what it is about:**

** Katniss and Peeta have never been in the same group of friends but have always had a crush on the other. When a new school gets built in the area and they both get accepted as well as Katniss' friends will they confess their love for each other? Or will their hearts be torn and broken by people they would never expect?**

**Thanx guys x**


End file.
